Best served cold
by NanaruKewpie
Summary: Far after the events of the Night-howler case, we find Judy and Nick newly married. Taking some personal time, they hope to enjoy their honeymoon in peace. However, this peaceful night may have a major consequences, brought about from a past that neither fox nor bunny can escape. (Not for all audiences) Contains adult situations, language, violence Reviews/Shares happily supported
1. A fancy room full of buns

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. I hope you enjoy your stay. And as I mentioned, just ring and we will bring you anything you need for the duration of your visit." The Lynx bellhop bowed slightly as he unlocked the door to the honeymoon suite. With one hand presenting the room, and the other extended in no subtle request for his gratuity, he cleared his throat. "Anything at all."

Nicolas Wilde slipped a few bucks into his palm, shaking his hand and pulling him in closer. "You just make sure we aren't disturbed. No wake up call or anything like that. And, my friend..." Whispering into the bellhop's ears, he peered into the gleaming violet eyes of his newlywed wife scolding him silently with a small smile. "Minibar gets charged to the ZPD, and where is the closest place to get a few fox caps know what I mean?"

Coughing into his hand to hide his answer. "But of course sir...and we provide three in the bedside drawer, good quality. Just how we serve our newlyweds here at the Darisson Hotels." Shaking Nick's hand approvingly as Judy passed them, swaying her hips in her after wedding skirt, he gave Nick a wink before closing the door and leaving the two alone.

Loosening his tie, Nick followed Judy into the common room, looking at her from behind as she stared out at the view from the window. The afternoon sun beaming into the room, silhouetting her grey furred form took him aback for a moment. "So...Mrs. Wilde, do you like it? 40 floors up and a great view. Can't beat that." As Judy turned her head to look at him, her violet eyes glowed in the sunshine. "The best view."Running and hugging Nick's neck, Judy nuzzled against her husband. "Mr. Wilde, this is just perfect. It's so high up, I can see everything in the city. You keep making me so happy. How do you do it?" She took in the scent of Nick's fur, a subtle hint of his cologne still remaining from the wedding.

Hugging her back, Nick fought the urge to kiss the top of her head. "Well, you know, I am Nicolas P. Wilde. A hustle here, and sweet talk there. Connections..."

"You mean the extra hours and shifts you took didn't enter into it at all? Or your Bluray collection that somehow ended up in Weaselton's inventory?" She smiled at him knowingly. "Should I start adding up how much that all costs for you? Or would you like to admit it so we can enjoy our first night together?"

Throwing up his hands in playful surrender, Nick laughed and then lifted her into a kiss. "You got me my Carrots. BUt nothing but the best for my Jude the dude. No more hustles, I swear. No illegal ones anyway." He licked his lips as Judy's eyes lovingly looked back into his. "So about that um...enjoying the first night together...does that mean? Are you sure, like right now?"

Wiggling free from his hug, Judy stepped away, and looked back out the window, sheepishly giggling to herself. Hearing Nick's footsteps slowly approach her, she stood straight up, then began taking her shirt off. Wiggling her ears free and erect, she pounding her fist into her palm with determination. "Nick, I am sure a few things right now. Like I'm sure that I can't wait for that luxury dinner! And I'm sure I want to walk on the beach after we eat. And I'm really really sure..." She turned to face him, dipping her head and looking with upward eyes into his. "That I am really really happy with the husband I love so much." Sneaking up on him, she stole a quick kiss as she strolled to her luggage. Smirking to herself after hearing Nick's sigh, Judy lifted her dinner dress from her luggage, admiring the red low-cut studded drape. Her eyes went back to her luggage, staring at the pure white lace lingerie hiding in the corner. She gulped, and looked back at Nick who's tail swayed as he looked out over the city. "Um, Nick...something else I'm sure of."

"Hmm, what's that?" He caught sight of the dress and swallowed the lump in his throat as he peered at Judy who lowered her ears, her nose twitching as her tongue passed along her lips in an amateurish arc.

A devilish grin formed on her face, and she walked towards him. "I'm sure that those three won't be enough." With a blown kiss, she left him alone as she prepared for their dinner, taking her dress, and sneaking the lingerie along with her.

Nick tugged his tie free. All the research he had done into the bunny sex life rushed back to him, and he began to sweat at the thought. Snatching up the phone, he dialed the concierge. Before they could answer, Nick covered the reciever and whispered into it. "This is the honeymoon suite. Don't ask questions, but I need a few more um...well...you know's for after our meal. We'll be out for a little afterwards, so just put a couple in with the rest, I'll leave a tip in there."

The concierge whispered back after a few moments. "Oh, the Wilde couple." Nick heard a small laugh from a female in the background, hearing the words 'bunny', 'newlywed', 'wrecked' for several more voices. "Bunny wife right? We'll send up two boxes, and a few more towels and sheets." The concierge laughed a little more, joined by a gaggle of women's giggles. 'Hope you survive!'

As the phone clicked, Nick looked down at his feet and then heard Judy in the shower humming 'The Bad Touch' from some band he couldn't remember at the time. "So this is how I die."


	2. Nick can't enjoy his sandwich

Stabbing a wine soaked radish from Nick's plate, Judy smiled up at him, turning the fork to offer it to him before biting into it. Savoring the flavor, she held her puffy cheeks, squealing. "It's so good Nick! This is the best meal I've had since coming to Zootopia. The fruit salad and all this exotic stuff. It has to cost an arm, leg and tail!" She swallowed a bite, then nibbled at a bit of lettuce. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Looking at you enjoy yourself is food enough. Besides, you can have the vegetables this time. I'm going to enjoy this grub steak." Nick slid the remaining radishes to the side and cut into his steak. He took a bite of it, and matched Judy's enthusiasm almost instantly. "You ain't kidding! This is some good...grub...ah...ahhhh?" He waited for Judy to laugh, who only rolled her eyes and then snickered. "Anyway, radishes give me gas. So all yours."

"You too? I mean I get a few in me and then I'm a bunnyburrow brass band..." Judy dropped her fork and covered her mouth. Blush washed over her face, as she released what she had just said, and how Nick's face went from easy, to stone...then his lips curled up. "That's not...I don't..you didn't hear that...It was a misunderstanding!" Tears began to form in her eyes from her embarassment.

"Don't you dare cry, it's only natural. Besides, even if you blew me out of the bed, I'd climb back in. We are married, and I'm not going to let a little bunny butt burp break us up." Reaching over to wipe her tears away, Nick smiled and caressed her cheek. "So emotional. But I love you for it."

Judy held his hand against her cheek, and kissed his thumb. "I know." Her eyes closed as she sucked on his thumb, taking him by surprise and making him jump in his seat. "As if I'd let you leave the bed." Judy's low sultry voice was only heard by Nick in the restuarant, making his choking fit all the more enjoyable for her. "And now...we are even Mr. Wilde."

"Yes...yes we are Mrs. Wilde." Sipping his wine to stop coughing, Nick sucked on his thumb afterwards to tease Judy back. Looking up past Judy, he saw the staff of the hotel whispering and pointing at them. The giggles started, as he recognized the bellhop and concierge. Their smiles reached him as an antelope maid joined, handing the bellhop two boxes of 'special cargo.' Nick gulped down his wine, and reached for the bottle, as he watched the antelope look at them, giggle, and add a third box, giving Nick a knowing nod.

"What's the matter Nick?" Judy touched his hand and brought his attention back. "Steak not good anymore?" She turned to look behind her, and saw only the staff looking away, busy in their tasks. "You look like you saw a ghost."

Nick rubbed her hand over his. "No ghosts yets, just had my life flash before my eyes for a moment. So...dessert?" As soon as Nick said the words, two cakes coated in sugar and cream were placed in front of them. Nick looked at the goat's face, then back at the cakes. "Um, we didn't order these. Judy?"

"Not me, but they look so good. What flavor are they?" Judy readied her spoon to scoop up a bit of cream. "Maybe they came with the meal? Please say they came with the meal."

"Came with the meal...yeah, we'll go with that. It's a special gift for the newlyweds. Yeah that's it. Blueberry cream pie with a lemon cake around it, covered in sweet cream and sugar...lots and lots of sugar." The goat looked away, trying not to make eye contact as Judy scooped into the dessert, and took a bite, kicking her feet underneath the table in flavor esctasy. "Sir, you should try it. It's really good, like Officer Hopps there is showing."

"Wait...Officer Hopps...just who are.." Nick raised his eyebrows in suspicion, but was surprised by Judy holding a spoonful of the dessert in front of his face, waiting to feed him. Taking a reluctant bite, Nick nodded as the flavor overwhelmed him. "Sweet berries that's good. Not as good as Bunnyburrow blueberries, but still pretty darn good." Nick spooned a bit of his dessert and offered it to Judy who did the same for him.

Feeding each other the dessert, Judy and Nick drew the attention of onlookers with their display of love. 'I don't see anything like that on the menu.' 'It's just for newlyweds I think.' 'Don't they look familiar?'

Nick scooped the last bite of the dessert, and raised the spoon to Judy's lips. "Say ahh..." He watched her kiss the spoon, the take it from him. As she offered him the last bite, Nick waved it off. "It's yours. I'm stuffed."

"Take it, please. I'm full myself, and it'll be horrible to let it go to waste. Please, for me?" Judy pushed the spoon back, and Nick surrendered with smile. Pulling the spoon slowly against his lips and over his tongue, she leaned over the table to kiss his cheek, standing in her chair. "You are going to need all the energy you can get after our walk on the beach." A lustly smirk with fiery purple eyes drilled themself in Nick who could only nervously swallow.


	3. Not just a Stroll on the Beach

"A whole beach to ourselves? You can sure plan it all out can't you Nick?" Judy stepped out of her shoes and toed the sand. "Just how many connections did you use to get something like this set up?" Carefully she hooked the lo-heels around her back strap, and stretched her toes now that they were freed from then red shoes.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck, reveling in the glistening view of Judy's red dress against the night's glow. "Actually, this one is just lucky. Can't take credit for it, but if you are offering, I'd say a nice bunny kiss would be fair." He smiled slyly, reaching for her hand.

Judy accepted his hand, holding it against her cheek and enjoying Nick's warmth. Looking at his love-struck expression, she coyly kissed his thumb, then sucked the tip, licking gently and moaning to tease. "Will that do?" She smiled as she heard Nick nervously gulp. "Of course if you want a real bunny kiss that's available too." She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, standing on her toes to reach Nick's lips and locking her arms around his neck as she claimed his mouth.

Nick held Judy tightly, swaying with her kiss. Her tongue danced with his, dodging over his sharp teeth expertly. The kiss broke, and she longingly panted. A small peck on his lips as she dropped from his arms back to her feet left Nick stunned. As Judy smirked at leaving him dumbfounded, she turned, sashaying her hips as she walked away, beckoning him to follow with a single finger.

Taking a step, then quickly realizing his growing arousal, Nick quickly began reciting ZPD oaths in his mind, then as that failed, he tried to recall when he walked in on Fangmeyer showering, and lastly of his mother. When none of those quelled his lust, he pulled his shirt down and began to walk, doing his best to hide what was growing at his waist. "Come on Wilde, maintain."

"What's the hold up Nick?" Judy back as she walked through the foaming water as it broke on the beach. She waved at him to hurry up. "If you don't get a move on, I'm just going to have to go back to the room all by lonesome and enjoy that bed all by myself. No foxxy husband to keep me warm." She laughed as Nick hop-stepped after her, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah that can't happen! I have a duty to protect and serve ma'am!" Nick grasped her hand as he caught up with her and pulled her into a kiss, leaving her surprised at his boldness when his free hand brushed against her tail. "Now we are even, Mrs. Wilde." Proud of himself, Nick pulled Judy close as they began to walk along the beach.

Walking hand in hand with Nick, Judy admired his newly calm demeanor, his smile unchanged from when she first met him, full of confidence. "I keep thinking about how lucky I am to have you. It's like we were meant for each other." She beamed a smile at him as he nodded. "I could have ended up stuck with some bunny on the farm. Or all alone just pushing parking tickets. Actually, I might have ended up with this other fox. He was jerk, but he changed you know? But instead I got you."

"Don't sound so disappointed." Nick gave her a wink, and then looked ahead. "Well, I had plenty of chances. Won't count them out for you, because doesn't matter now right?" Judy tugged his hand and he instantly got the message. "But you are going to be curious unless I spill. Are you sure you aren't part cat?" He reminisced for a moment. "I've only been with maybe seven ladies, five vixens, a meerkat, a lynx."

"That's kind of a lot Nick. Five vixens...how am I going to compete with that?" Judy tugged her ear worriedly. "Here I am just a bunny going in blind." She looked up at Nick who paused in his tracks.

"Hold on, are you telling me that you are a virgin. But you're a bunny. I thought that was one of your things." Nick stood in front of her as she rubbed her arm, and looked away blushing. "You mean you are one of those traditional virgins right? As long as you don't go all the way, a little lips service, maybe a knock on the backdoor to say hello?"

"Well excuse me for breaking the stereotype! I haven't done anything! When we get back to the room, it'll be my first for everything. So sorry to disappoint you and your worldly fox expectations." She crossed her arms and huffed. Then she felt herself being lifted from the ground as Nick took her in his arms.

"Disappointed! Judy you have just made my night. I get to be your first. I get to have Judy's blueberry! I don't have to compete with a jack rabbit!" Nick cheered out loud as he kissed Judy and held her tightly.

Grinning shyly, Judy squirmed in Nick's arm, happy that no one was around to hear his shouts of her chastity. Managing to turn in his arms to face him and try to quiet him with her hands. "Shush you! Keep that up and you are going to have to wait to get my blueberries!" She then felt her stomach tingle, and a shiver ran down her legs. All the liquid courage she had downed was asking to get out. "Oh...um Nick can you just let me down for a second. I've got to go to the..." She squeezed when the urgency in her bladder increased suddenly, and she felt her tummy turn slightly. "Nick! Down now please! It's really important!"

Spinning her around in the air, Nick laughed as she struggled to get down. "No way, you can't say something like that and think I'm going to let you go. You made me way to happy this time!" Nick stopped twirling to attempt to steal another kiss, but Judy held his face away, pushing on his legs with her feet trying to break free.

"Really Nick! I have to go! Please!" Judy felt the urgency of her bladder screaming for release. "I'm going to pop if you don't let me go! I just need a second! You can spin me all you want afterwards!" Unable to break free, she attempted to protest, but her mouth was stolen by Nick's lips as he kissed and hugged her. "No...Niff! Wait...!" She weakened in his arms as her body refused to wait, announcing itself with a brassy burst of wind exiting her bottom.

Nick froze in place, staring back at the bunny in his arms as she sheepishly slinked from his arms, back away, turned, then ran towards the pier. "J-Judy!" He realized his mistake and rushed after her, unable to match her urgent pace, but still in earshot of her small outbursts from below as she struggled to get under the pier. As he finally reached the pier, he spotted her purse. Picking it up, he looked around, catching the glimpse of red beside a pillar. "There you are. Are you okay? I didn't mean to make you wet yourself." He laughed awkwardly as he stepped closer. "Not that way anyhow." A shell flew at him, and he sidestepped. "Right...I'll just shut up now."

"This is just so..." Judy groaned as she passed gas, interrupting her pee stream for a moment as she tried to hold back the already released fart. "So embarrassing." She covered her face to hide her shame. "Why did I eat those stupid radishes?"

Nick kept his eyes forward, staring at the waves crashing, and trying not to peek behind him. "They'll get you everytime. Feeling any better now?" He was answered by another sudden sharp release of Judy's gas. "Oof, guess not. Want me to rub your stomach? My mom used to do that when I-"

"Absolutely not! You stay over there and don't even think about looking at me!" She tossed a seashell at Nick and then groaned again as she felt another wave of gas flow between her buttcheeks and annouce itself melodically. Her eyes began to tear up as her face flushed with humilation. "I can't believe this is happening. You must think I'm so gross right now."

Turning with a start, Nick approached Judy. Even as she tried to shuffle backwards in her squat, to escape, shouting her off-curses for him not to, Nick knelt close to her, stealing a quick kiss. "I could never think you were gross. Better or worse. Pretty sure a bit of bunny butt blasts is in there somewhere. "

"But Nick...I'm ruining everything..." Judy sniffled as her pee finally stopped. A sigh of relief was punctuated by another short poof from her behind. "See...? There's nothing you can do to change my mind. You think I'm disgusting, I know it... we should just go home.."

Holding her hands, Nick closed his eyes. "You need proof that this doesn't bother me?" Nick furred his brow, then loudly sniffed the air. Holding his breath, he looked at Judy, then smiled as he exhaled. "Not even bad at all." A small tear formed in his eye, and he struggled to keep himself from coughing. "Not...bad..."

Judy laughed as Nick gripped the sand, and tried to maintain his hustler smile. "Okay, okay. You win, you win!" Leaning forward to hug his neck, she felt the beach wind blow beneath her dress, followed by the brushing of a furred hand on her bottom. She spanked Nick's hand away, and laughed again. "You made your point."

Nick coughed and rubbed the back of his hand. "Well I figured if I got to get a little smell of it, I could get a little touch on it too." He stood, and pulled Judy's purse off of his shoulder to offer it to her. He watched her take a tissue from inside and spread her legs to dab at the leftover drops of urine. Unable to take his eyes at the grey and pink crevice, he licked his lips unconciosuly. "Sweet Bunny Burrow..." He finally broke his gaze and found it locked again on Judy's eye as she smiled at him.

"Is that what you are going to call it?" She flirted as she covered herself with the lingerie bottom, then finally dropped her dress. "I wonder what I'll call that then..." She pointed at the growing bulge on Nick as it threatened to free itself. "You'll just have to wait though. We have to finish our walk, then we'll go back to the room...and then this Bunny Burrow is all yours..." She bit her lip and then thought for a moment. "I'm not too good at this dirty talk thing..."

Snatching her up, Nick kissed Judy deeply, almost snarling in his throat. "I can't take it anymore...I don't think we are going to make it to the room. You've been teasing and teasing me all night long, and I just can't take it anymore... We'll do it in the room, but right now, I've got to have you."

Judy tried to push away, then looked at the desperate look in Nick's eyes. She felt the jittering of his muscles and the frazzled fur raising over his skin. She lowered her eyes to his bulge, then raised them back to lock a stare on him. Licking her teeth, and twitching her nose, she kissed Nick, slipping her tongue into his mouth. As she stole a deep kiss, she rubbed herself against him. Pulling away from the kiss, she wiped the trail of saliva between them away. "It certainly took you long enough to break. I've been hinting and hinting, and you just held back." She searched Nick's lost expression, and then reached low to touch near his struggling fox bulge. "You just got hustled, honey. I've been waiting on you all night."


	4. The Balls to Charge

Nick's face calmed, and he returned her kiss, lowering her to the beach sand. "Not fair. Not fair at all." He began to take of his shirt, feeling the collar tighten with his apprehension. "Why would you give me the biggest set of blue balls?" Nick pulled the strap of her dress lower to kiss her shoulder.

"I don't know...I guess maybe I was a little nervous myself. But I want this. I want us." Judy moved beneath Nick, snaking her hand between his legs and finding her prize. "Biggest set...you aren't kidding.." She smiled to herself as she listened to Nick's ragged breath, tortured by Judy's small hand barely able to hold his jewels. "Don't you worry, I'm done hustling. Nothing is going to get in our way now."

Their romance was broken by the ring of Judy's phone. Then the ring of Nick's phone. Judy and Nick both silently cursed. As the rings stopped, then began again, Judy rolled over, sitting atop Nick. He reached to stop her from grabbing her purse and pulling the phone out. "Judy...come on, you can't be serious. I'm dying here."

"I know, I know. But that's the ZPD ringtone. It might be important." Clearing her throat, she put on her best officer voice. "Judy Hopps...Wilde" She smiled at Nick who smirked back with a wink. "Oh..Chief! Yeah...yeah he's here too." Judy pressed mute on the phone, and motioned at Nick. "He wants to talk to both us. It sounds like something is happening." She switched the mute to speakerphone and placed the phone on Nick's chest. "Okay, go ahead, we're here."

Chief Bogo's gruff voice loudly poured from the phone, almost breaking the speaker. "I've called your rooms fourteen times! When I call, you answer! Are you two alright?! Nothing strange going on around you?"

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Well, I was about to go visit Judy's hometown. But you know telemarketers calling at the worst possible.." Nick jerked as he could feel the rage in Bogo's voice vibrating on his chest.

"There has been a lot of incidents happening here, and I need you too to listen to me very carefully now. Wilde...the small Wilde. If that fox so much as opens his mouth, you punch him right in the throat." Judy hushed Nick as Bogo spoke. "Lots of witnesses and informants have been attacked. Luckily none have been mortally wounded or outright killed. But it's cause for alarm."

"I don't see what that has to do with us right now Chief. We are on leave and I think the rest of you guys in blue can take care of that without your two star officers backing you up. Annnd I'm going to shut up now, because Judy is giving me the look that says be quiet." Nick held Judy's fists at her sides as she glared at him, in complete officer mode.

"I need you two back here as soon as possible. A task force is on the way to pick you up. Until they get there, be on your guard. This is a possible 11-99. And that 11 is you two, understand?" Bogo began to break up. As Judy picked up the phone to try and maintan a signal, she held it to her ear. "Escape...Aide...Dawn...weth.. Armed..." The signal dropped and Bogo was gone.

Nick sat up, grabbing his phone and attempting to dial out. His signal was completely gone. "Okay, that's just weird. What in the world is going on here?" Helping Judy gather herself, he restarted his phone and still had no service. "A task force? Why do we need a task force to pick us up?"

Judy hastily put on her shoes. "Dunno, but this sounds serious. 11-99, and it's us? Who would want to hurt us?" She looked at Nick, then corrected herself. "Nick, you have been behaving right?" As Nick started to speak, Judy peeked to his side and caught view of the goat waiter walking towards them. "I hate to spoil your plans for even more romance, but you'll have to cancel the private show."

Nick looked at her inquisietevely. "Private show? I didn't arrange a private show." He turned to see the goat coming towards them, followed by a few rams joining him from higher up on the beach. "Judy..get behind me."

Judy patted his back and turned his attention to the other two rams making their way towards them from the other side. "I don't think they are coming to give us a good time, Nick. What's the plan here?" Judy tore the side of her dress to free her movement. "I'm thinking we rush them, I take these two down, you get to the ringleader, and we bring the rest down. Easy peasy."

"I'm thinking we run. Five on two aren't odds we can take right now." Nick reached for Judy's arm, but she had already launched herself towards the charging rams. "Guess we're doing this." Nick raised his fist and dashed the other direction, yelling as he swung for the first ram, missing and catching a hoof to the chest. Dropping to his knee, he bound upwards catching ram underneath his chin with elbow. Keeping his footing moving, he dodged the jabs of the first ram, while parrying the haymaker of the second.

Judy flew through the air, connecting her foot to the third ram's forehead, leaping off while snatching his horns and slamming him to the ground. She jumped out of the way of the fourth ram as he swiped at her with bat. Skidding along the sand, she bounced to standing and rushed back at the two, shouting a battle cry as she jumped between then them and rabbit punched the third ram across his gut. Flipping up, she locked her legs around his neck, and pulled him into the swing of the fourth ram's bat blocking the hit and staggering the third. "That all you guys got? I can do this in my sleep." She took a step to go after the bat wielding ram, then stumbled as her vision clouded, and her legs felt numb. A sharp pain hit her side, and she looked down at the needle jabbed into her. She could barely register the motion, when the bat smacked into her skull, dropping her to the ground.

"Judy!" Nick turned his attention, leaving himself open to the taser planted at his back. Not falling, Nick stumbled and rushed towards Judy, leaping over a ram as they charged at him. "Get your dirty hooves off her you bastards!" He connected a powerful full body punch to one ram, but the second ram was there to recover, headbutting him in the chest and rolling him along the beach away from Judy. Coughing from the hit, he tried to speak, but the sharp pain of a broken rib took his words away. Feeling a bottle near his hand, he grasped it, breaking it on a shell. Standing, he beckoned the rams on, spitting out sand. "We're doing this old school. Who's first?"

As the rams rushed in, he slashed at them with sharp edge of the bottle, stabbing down into any flesh he could find. Hit after hit rained down on him as the ram's piled on, angered and cursing. As the pain faded into nothingness, Nick kept his eyes on Judy, watching the goat lift her over his shoulder. With a final burst, he pushed free, only to be met with hooking punch dropping the last remnants of his concious world out of view.

"Yeah boss. We got them."


	5. The Past Restrains

"Took you guys long enough. I was thinking maybe I needed to come and do it myself." Judy awoke to a few smelling-salts, and a painful headache. She opened her eyes, trying to focus on the white blur in front of her. Searching around she realized she was no longer on the beach. Trying to pull herself together, she squinted at the animal in front of her. Her heart stopped as she peered into green eyes staring back at her. "Nice of you to join us Officer Hopps. I'm sure you remember me. Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether. Charmed to me meet again? Oh don't get up, you seem to be a little tied up there."

Judy jerked forward, then winced. She looked down at herself, realizing that she was bound by rope, her hands and feet connected by rope that passed across her chest and neck, passing between her legs with knots biting into her sensitive areas. Apart from the rope, she was completely nude in front of the ewe as she spun Judy's panties around her hoofed finger. "You aren't going to get away with this! ZPD will be here and when they show up, you are going to be put under the jail this time!"

Modeling Judy's lingerie, Bellwether mocked Judy's words with her panty covered hand. "My, I wonder what you had planned for this little piece? Scandalous!" She tossed Judy's panties away and leaned closer to Judy's face. "After all I've done for you, not even an invite to the wedding, Judy? For shame, and I thought we were friends."

Judy spat at Bellwether, missing her face, but hitting her lingerie cupped cleavage. "Let me go and I'll show you just how friendly I feel right about now!" She moved to try and free her hands, then squeaked as she felt the knots brush between her labia and rest against her clitoris. Biting her lips, she to regain her composure. "What are you playing at this time? Taking over Savannah Central again? Turning prey and pred against each other? Or just being a cliche criminal?"

Bellwether wiped the spittle from her chest, taking care to rub it across Judy's face before backhanding her the opposite direction. "Keep on talking like you have any idea what's going on Judy sweetie. You don't know the half of it." She grabbed Judy's exposed left nipple and twisted, soaking up Judy's pained whimper. "Oh so sorry Judy, I thought that was your off switch. Maybe it's down here?" Sliding her hand down, she pushed aside the knot resting on Judy's clit, spreading her fingers and running them down from the tiny bunny bud, stretching her labia wide. Pulling the knot against the pink soft flesh, she pushed Judy's neck back as she forced a kiss upon her lips. She jerked back when Judy bit her lips harshly, then punished her with a punch to her nose.

Judy spat Bellwether's taste from her mouth, grinning at Bellwether as she nursed her lip. "Try it again and I'll bite it all the way off." She tightened her legs closed and tried to maneuver the knot from it's painful position, keeping her eyes on the angry sheep. "Don't you ever touch me again. Only Nick gets to..." Her ears perked up as she realized that Nick was nowhere in sight. "Where's Nick? What did you do to him?"

"Ah, the dumb fox." Bellwether smiled, then turned away. "Predators are such a pain you know. Figures that he'd resort to plain old savagery. A shame really. They can't handle anything without killing something in the process." She knocked on the wall and cleared her throat. "Bring in the trash."

Judy felt a chill as the door opened, and the goat entered, followed by a familiar ram. Another ram entered, dragging Nick's limp body and flinging him into the room. "You ordered one mashed fox?" The goat whistled as he saw Judy's nude body, and nudged the others who turned their gazes down to her.

Doing her best to cover herself, Judy called out to Nick. Breathing a small breath of relief as he stirred, she glared at Bellwether. "What are you planning? Hold us hostage? No matter what it is, you aren't going to get away with it! The ZPD is on it's way already, and when they don't find us in our room, they'll put every officer in all the bureau's on it!"

"Yes, yes. The ZPD. The ZPD who might be thinking it's officer's just shut off their phones to hump about the night. I'm betting you never even told them where you were spending your honeymoon. Trying to keep it private and all. Of course you needed the privacy for you two to sin against nature." Bellwether scowled, then snapped her hoof to get her men's attention. "You did cut that signal correct?" Smirking at Judy as the goat gave the okay, she clasped her hooves together. "And that's what having attention to detail does for you Officer Hopps."

"That's Officer Wilde." Nick raised his head. Seeing Judy, he tried to give a reassuring grin. "Attention to detail would've meant you knew me well enough to know I don't pay for room service." Trying to lift himself up, Nick was reminded of the hits he took a short time ago. He failed to hide his pain, but still kept his eyes on Judy. "You okay, Judy?"

"That changes nothing." Bellwether rubbed her temples, then walked to the wall, unlocking a hanging rack and pointing her hoof as she tried to decide between the rifle and the short shotgun. "By the time they get here, she won't be."

"We've done this song and dance before sheep. It didn't work out for you last time, and it's not going to work this time." Pulling himself to one knee, he shot angry looks at the goat and ram, his eyes warning them to avert their gaze from Judy. "I don't know what you think you'll get out of messing with ZPD's best. Just adding more time to your sentence. That's a bad deal, so why don't you just give up now and make it easy on yourself."

Whipping around, Bellwether snatched the rifle from the rack and fired a shot at Nick's feet. "You talk too much fox." She ejected the shell, cocked it again. "What I'm going to get is what I want. I'm going to get rid of a predator, and I'm going to break a traitor and make her wish she never left the farm. Maybe I'll burn down the farm afterwards for good measure. So much to do."

Nick gulped as Bellwether took aim again. As she lowered the gun, he saw the evil scowl cross her face as she lay the gun on the wall. He looked to Judy who's face reddened with anger as she bit back her rage. "Pretty big words for someone who won't do anything herself." He challenged Bellwether who reached for the gun, then laughed as she drew back.

Bellwether took a small camera from the goat. "Don't tempt me. It won't end well for you. Not that this was going to." Flipping the viewfinder open, she focused on Nick's face, then turned to Judy. "This is going to look so good, spread all over the world." Zooming in on Judy's reddened face, she bit her lip. "Now, now. That's not a good expression. Smile for your fans!"

Judy leaned forward, shielding her chest, and hiding as much off her body as the ropes would allow. "Fff...ffffuu.." Unable to hold back anymore, Judy shouted at the top of her lungs. "I said, fuck you!" Biting her tongue at the curse, she panted and smiled at Nick who returned her smile. "I knew you were sick, but this just proves it! I can't wait to see you back in prison orange right where you belong!"

Calmly, Bellwether handed the camera to the goat, and walked towards Judy. She looked down at the smug bunny as she stared back. "Lots of words coming out that mouth. I think it needs to close." Bellwether tugged at her own panties, pulling them off, trailing her own sweat and arousal down her thighs. Balling them up, she grasped Judy's ears, tugging her head back and shoving the panties into the rabbit's mouth. "How's that taste, huh? Not so high and mighty when it happens to you!" Angrily she walked away from Judy as she fought to get the panties and Bellwether's taste out of her mouth. Standing in front of the rams, she ordered up at them. "Skin the fox. Literally."

Judy's protest came through as the ram's began their approach towards Nick. She shook her head and screamed. Bellwether whistled at the ram's, then turned back to Judy.

"Here's how it's going to work; you are either going to spread your legs for all of to see, Judy, and smile nice and big while Doug and his friends over there takes his time with you? Or you can watch them take out all that aggression on your broken down fox." Bellwether picked up a small mini shot gun from the hanging rack, opening it to check the rounds before cocking it, and stepping in front of Judy. Licking her lips, she pressed the gun's barrel against Judy's stomach, lowering it along the rope and pressing it against the bunny's pussy lips. "The third option is pretty obvious. Of course if I were in your position, I'd take that first one instead of having this lovely hunk of metal making some quick love to you."

"Get your hands off my wife. I'll do it. I'll herd your little flock" Nick stood, holding his chest as he made a fist with his other hand. "I'm going to tear your throat out after this." He willed himself to stand straight. "You are going to learn what this broken down fox can do."


	6. Nick Beaten but Unleashed

"Niff!" Judy cried out before Bellwether signaled her thugs to move in. She struggled to spit out the panties in her mouth, only to have them forced back in, followed by Bellwether's white rear pressed against her nose. Jerking her head back, she caught sight of Nick taking his first hit from the goat's fist, driving into his chest. She winced as she heard Nick stumble and curse.

Nick backed away from the goat, waiting for the next hit. Hearing a stomping from his left, he turned and brought his claws down across the face of the charging ram as he passed. "I'm not falling for that again." He dropped under the thrown punch of Doug, racking his nails upwards and hitting the tender area underneath his snout.

"What are you idiots doing?! It's just one fox!" Bellwether angrily pressed her ass against Judy's face, then grabbing her ears. "First one to bring him down gets the first pass at her! Get to it!"

"You heard her boys, kick it up a notch." The goat pulled a taser from his pocket. As Doug pulled a pipe from the wall, the last ram flipped open a switchblade. "She's got three holes boys. Whoever makes skin out of him gets first dibs. And I'm quite partial to the idea of busting those buck teeth in with my dick."

Angrily, Nick dropped to his paws. "Let's scrap Meadowlands style." Rushing on all fours, ignoring his pain through adrenaline, he weaved side to side, knocking Doug off balance as he scratched his way on his shirt, pulling it over his head and kicking the staggered ram back. Rolling as he landed, his tail narrowly avoided the stab of the second ram's knife. His second wind flowing, Nick jabbed his nails into the eye socket of the ram, making him cry out, holding the bloodied hole in his face. Nick whipped the blood from his paw, snapping his head back at Judy's exclamation. Too caught up, he lost sight of the goat who popped the taser's charge against side. Nick jolted away, shivering from the shock as he fled.

"I'm from Meadowlands. We don't fight clean." The goat rushed towards him, taser crackling and Doug now following. "You're done!" He extended the taser towards Nick as the fox weakly stood. As it connected, he laughed at Nick's electrocuted shout as he popped the taser against his chest. "I'm gonna enjoy that little mouth of her.." He stopped short as his he felt the knife press between his ribs.

Nick held himself up against the stunned goat as the tasers charge stopped and it dropped to the ground. "That's right. We certainly don't." Nick twisted the knife and pulled it free. As the goat fell lifelessly to the ground, Nick drove it into the back of his neck. "One more...just one more Bellwether, and you're next."

"Ooo, promise?" Bellwether patted the gun, and took Judy's ear in her mouth, biting it. Judy tugged away as the ewe gnawed. She smiled as Nick pulled the knife from the dead goat's body, and turned his approach at her. "Pretty sure that was one."

Nick spun as the one eyed ram crashed into his arm, tumbling along the ground before crumpling in to a stop. He rolled onto his stomach as the ram came closer, his breathing and the pain in the ribs taking it's toll. He reached for the knife that had fallen from his hand during his free-fall. As he touched the handle, his hand was crushed against the knife by a sharp hoof. Nick cried out in pain as the ram ground his hoof over Nick's paw, shouting curses covered in bleat as he did.

"Think my dick'll fit in your girlie's eye hole? It's only fair for what you did to my eye you red fucker!" He stomped down on Nick's paw, then reeled back to kick his chest. "Let her hear you this time!" He connected the kick against Nick's ribs, leaving him to loose a blood curdling yell. "And one more for the pricks in Savannah Square!" He raised his reeled back again, aiming for the tender bruised spot on Nick's side-chest.

Gritting his teeth, Nick rolled, grabbing the ram's foot before it hit and pushing it backwards with a pain filled shout. As the ram stumbled, he grabbed for anything he could, snatching the ram's groin, and tugging as he pulled himself and knife up. "Sing!" Nick drove the knife into the ram's lowers, pulling it out to jam it in the last working eye. As the blinded ram pulled Nick alongside the knife lodged in his eye, screaming, Nick tore the blade free and fell onto his back knocking the air free from himself.

Bellwether screamed in frustration as the ram's were ended by a shot from her shot gun. "This isn't over yet!" She cocked the gun, and then aimed it at Nick as he groggily got to his knees. Looking to the side, she watched a white and grey blur rush towards the slow moving fox. She lowered the gun and smiled.

The panties fell from Judy's mouth, and as she tried to scream out at Nick before Bellwether silenced her with fullness of her behind. "Ah, ah, ah...no talking from the audience." She filled Judy's mouth and nose with a raunchy smell, then giggled as Judy gagged unable to push the ewe's ass from her face.

Nick was only able to raise his head before the pipe smashed against it, dropping him back to the ground. Rolling from the intense pain, and dazed by the hit, Nick's vision blurred. Fighting to stay conscious, he raised the knife he tightly gripped in the shifting landscape around him. "You're the last one, buddy. That means you get it worse." He slashed at the shapes moving in front of him. Hitting empty air, he heard the pipe clank against the ground. Turning towards the sound, he put all of his weight into a stab. Meeting nothing solid, he felt the pipe strike home, loudly hitting his mid section, pressing his broken ribs into one another. Nick stumbled, finding it harder to breathe. His view clouded as he gave weak swing of the knife, and the pipe jabbed into his stomach. Falling forward, he spat blood and losing this grip of the knife.

"Two out of three. Not too bad pred. I'm going to get some nice payback with your wife. Then I'll going to give you a few rounds just for my bros." Doug unbuttoned his shorts and laughed. "Make sure you listen real good. I bet she's a screamer."

"Make sure he doesn't go anywhere. You know how those savages are." Bellwether stood from Judy and observed Nick's handiwork. She clicked her tongue as she passed the two dead bodies, and pushed their heads with the barrel of the gun. "Then you can have all the fun you want. And I'll have my fun afterwards."

Nick fell on his side, crawling on his forearms as the ram creeped closer, patting the pipe on his hoof loudly. "Don't you touch my wife, I won't let you hurt my Judy." He tried to force himself to stand again, but collapsed as his ribs creaked in his chest. He coughed a mixture of spit and blood onto the floor, and as he tried to catch a breath, it was knocked away as the pipe cracked into his back. Arching away, he turned over, only to see the ram raising the pipe again.

Judy's eyes darkened with fear and despair, her heart pounding and aching more than the ropes binding her mercilessly away from what she is forced to witness. "Enough! Stop him! Bellwether make him stop!" She begged as Nick's cries of agony went quiet against the thwacks of the pipe and grunts of the ram as he bashed his body. She cried as Nick groaned, finally freed from the assault by Bellwether's raised hoof signalling the halt. "How could you do this? On my badge, I promise I'll put you back where you belong. In a cell, far from the rest of- urk!" Her words where shut away by the return of the panty gag forced deeper in her mouth, nearly choking her.

Bellwether knelt closer to Judy, rubbing one cheek as she licked the other "Actually I've been thinking, I've been going about this all wrong." She tugged the rope at Judy's chest. "You probably wouldn't break no matter what I do to you. But him?" Judy's frantic screams behind the gags made Bellwether smile as she stood. "Change of plans, knock them out."

Judy struggled as Bellwether placed a cloth over her face, holding it until the bunnies world went black.


	7. Watch it be taken away

Judy awoke again, her head spinning from the chloroform. She looked around noticing the bodies had disappeared. Noticing Nick across the room, now laying on his back, she tried to speak over the gag in her mouth. Her muffled words did nothing to stir him, but brought Bellwether walking past her.

"What's the matter Ju~dy? Did you think I would just stay in that little hole you freaks left me in?" The Ewe taunted her, waving the mini sawed off shotgun back and forth. "Oh, no. It just gave me time to think about how best to get my dues from a few certain somebody's. Break a few sloth bones, set up a mole's car to explode, collapse both a weasel's lungs...all just to get you two right where I want you." Walking away, she swayed her hips, approaching Nick's battered body as he struggled to sit up, but fell on his back, his body aching all over.

"Ca..carrots.." Nick coughed, blood punctuating every hack. Through blackened eyes, he could only make out the color of white. A small form on his lap, Judy's weight, but not quite. More soft, more fluffy, less gentle. He tried to scream, but it was quickly cut off by the feeling of cold steel against his ballsack, pressing hard. Leaning closer to make the newly conscious fox remember, Bellwether half whispered by his cheek. "And look who just woke up from their honeymoon nap? Congratulations, Hubby. Such a shame you didn't get to consummate your marriage. Rutting about just like the little freaks you are. And what about me you fox bastard? Do you know what you two did to me? What you took?" Judy fell to her side, struggling to get the gag out of her mouth, to free her hands and legs from the rope binding her. Each tug though brought pain to her chest, each kick rubbed the knots of the rope between her ass and pussy. "Niiff!" was all she could cry behind the panty gag choking back her voice.

Glaring back at Judy, Bellwether's angry frown turned into a devious broken smile. "No, Bun-bun. I get to take this time. And you have to watch. What did you say to me? It's a hustle?" Bellwether lifted her hips to give Judy a good look, then brought them down slowly, the sound of Nick's fear erect shaft parting Bellwether's asshole resounding in Judy's ears. A soft thump as Nick bottomed out, then another as Bellwether forced the rest of Nick's resisting dick inside her second colon ending with a slap as her ass cheeks came to rest on Nick's thighs. "And just like that, I took your hubby's honeymoon dick from you. Boom."

Judy's tears pooled as she watched Bellwether ride Nick, with him screaming in agony, reminding her of the size difference between pred and prey. Each lift, his fox rod was streaked from her tightness, bruised from the rough impact. A rough slam and Nick's balls twitched.

Groaning, and biting his tongue, Nick held back the urge to release. He tried to raise his arms to push her away, but Bellwether pressed the gun's butt against his chest, using it to push herself up, lingering the tip of Nick's cock head at her puckered opening, before crashing down hard and driving the gun harshly against the broken fox's lungs. Nick cried a wordless shout, his hands grasping at the gun as it crushed the breath away from him. But his vision grayed, and he passed out. His last sight was the nude and bound bunny crying. "Juu.."

Bellwether continued to pump her ass on Nick's dick, moaning and grunting as her eyes rolled back and she squirted across his chest and face. Gasping, she tugged herself off slowly, watching Judy's eyes squint with anger as the bruised and battered view of her partner's tool leaving the sheep's asshole. As his cock-head loudly popped free from Bellwether's asshole, leaving it gaping and wet with his Nick's pre-cum and their anal sex juices, she pushed the air from within towards Judy with a resounding, "Pflrt!"

Judy crawled on her shoulder's, desperate to get closer, to get free. The gag finally worked out of her mouth. "Bellwether! Stop this, you aren't going to get away with this! I swear to hoppin god I'm going to kill you for this-" Her words ended with the click of the shotgun Bellwether placed against Nick's head.

"You aren't going to do anything. You are just going to watch. I'm going to make the freak babies you wanted right now. Then when I'm done..." She pressed the shotgun against Nick's testicles.."Bye bye fox balls. I'll take everything from you, and you'll never get it back. Maybe...just maybe I'll let you get a taste of it before I blow them away. But that's only if you are a good bunny." She smiled, then shifted herself over Nick's cock again, positioning it's head against her slit..."I knew you were a big dick, but this is going to hurt sooo good. Watch me Judy. Watch me fuck your husband, he won't hold out twice."

Judy tore her eyes away from the sight of Nick's dick disappearing into Bellwether, her wetness drizzling down the side of it's shaft. "Wake up Nick, please wake up. Push her off. This can't be happening." She whimpered curling into a ball before snapping straight at the sound of Bellwether's panicked bleat.

"What?! How can you still move? You were out cold, get your hands off me!" Bellwether struggled against Nick's hands holding her legs up and keeping her from sliding further down his cock. His eyes weakly opening, he opened his mouth as if to speak. Then stared down the barrel of the shotgun pointed at his face.

"That's it, fight it Nick, you can do it!" Judy's words ended with a yelp as the gun fired, glancing her bare leg. She cried out in pain, unable to form full words other than silent curses.

"I told you it was just a hustle, didn't I? 'Oh, get your hands off me! Woe is me, I suddenly lost control' Did you think I didn't plan on this?" Ejecting the shell, Bellwether, clicked the trigger again, taking aim at Judy. "Now if you don't want Bunny burrow brains all over the place, you know what to do, don't you Nicky?"

Nick's eyes lowered to Judy, and he mouthed to her his desperate apology. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, he slowly lowered Bellwether down his shaft, whispering a silent curse. Firmly seated on his lap, Bellwether squeezed her pussy, reveling in the fullness. "My, my..." She turned herself on Nick's cock to face Judy, giving her the entire view of all of Nick's dick buried within her. "I bet you wish this was you. So..mmph..damn...good. The way it just knocks right...here" She pressed the bulge in her lower stomach, setting the gun down to her side to rock easily on Nick's dick. "So thick. I guess preds have to have something down there to cover for having nothing up there, right Judy?"

Nick's hands raced to the gun, snatching it up and aiming it at the back of Bellwether's head. Through blurred vision, made out the clear fluff, drenched in sweat, and cocked the trigger. "You crazy bitch, it's over.." In the silence, a loud pop echoed. Followed by another, and another. Then nothing but the slapping of Bellwether's ass on Nick's thighs as she pumped her pussy on his dick, laughing.

"Ooo...I guess that didn't work out for you did it? But keep going if you want. I'm sure there's another bullet in there somewhere, I certainly wouldn't put blanks in there and bait you like that. That'd be just too ironic wouldn't it?" She ground down, bashing her hips down furiously as she fought the laughter back.

Nick groaned, as his body could no longer hold out, and with a powerful upward arch, he forced himself deeper inside Bellwether, unloading his seed. "I'm sorry, I can't..hold it." His hips pumped slowly against Bellwether's ass, pushing and smearing his cum throughout the ewe. Judy's ears fell, watching her husband pour his essence inside someone who wasn't her.

"Nick..Nick why?" The pain of her wounded leg was nothing in comparison to watching the remainder of Nick's cum seep from Bellwether's pussy as she pulled off slowly. She closed her eyes, wishing she could wake up from the nightmare, but winced as she felt the pull of her ears. A ram lifted her wrecked body from the ground, carrying her closer to Bellwether and dropping her at the ewes feet. She raised her head to look at Bellwether's pussy spread, eye level.

"Now you can clean it, or I can have Doug there take care of you." She waved the ram over, who began taking off his shorts. "Be a good bunny won't you? I said you'd have a taste." Nick's face drooped as Judy shut her eyes, sticking out her tongue. He turned away as Judy's tongue met Bellwether's pussy, then he grimaced as he heard Judy's yelp when her face was forced against it.

"Stop this, you made your point, just kill me and get it over with." Nick jerked himself up, then fell back, the effort more painful than he expected. Hissing in pain, he took slow breaths to cope, then returned his gaze to Judy, who pulled away for a moment to catch her own breath before Bellwether yanked her ears back, forcing her mouth open and pulling her back to her fox glazed nethers. "End it already...I give up. Leave her alone!"

Holding Judy's face against her pussy, Bellwether shot Nick a glance, then looked down at his re-growing erection. "No, no. How about something a little better? I'm not heartless. Doug, let's give them their honeymoon. Put the rabbit bitch on it" Licking her hooved hands of the cum left from her pussy and Judy's sub-par cleaning, "Don't be gentle."


	8. Brutal Honeymoon Coitus

Her screams of protest falling on deaf ears, Judy fought against Doug's grasp of her ears, nipping at him, even as he held her over Nick's cock, pressing her hips down. "Get on there, just stop...just get.. I said get!" Judy's bite met his chest, drawing a blood. Doug's howl of anger was quickly followed by him dropping Judy roughly on Nick's chest, winding him and forcing Nick to cough out more blood from his broken ribs.

Standing over the pair with the second gun, a full sized rifle, Bellwether stepped between Nick's legs. "I thought I said be a good bunny. Bad bunny's get the butt when they mess with a ram. Didn't you know that? Of course I'm not a ram, however.." She raised the rifle's end, and slammed the tail end of the gun down on Judy's roped pussy. Judy's pain filled scream, was matched by Nick's as the same punishment befell his balls. Bellwether's fury came again and again as she swung the rifle's butt against their sensitive lowers.

Nick rose his tail to protect Judy from another strike, trying to buffer the impacts. Unable to speak with the pain rising from his battered balls, he instead gritted his teeth and held fast as Bellwether wailed on his tail. He clenched his eyes, using all of his will to keep his tail covering Judy, even as Bellwether stepped a sharp hoof down at the base. As a piercing pain ran up his spine, his resistance failed him, and his tail weakened, falling under the sheep's step. He could only look in horror as Bellwether lined up, and drew back the rifle with a devious grin. His howl of pain came with the scream of Judy's anguish, punctuating the hits raining against their genitals.

"Wow, I never knew how fun golfing was. You two know how to take it out of a girl. But now, I think you get my point." Bellwether pointed the business end of the rifle against Judy's ass, then pressed it between her cheeks. "Now let's try it again. Since Doug is all useless now, you do it. Put it in now. Or I'll just blow your head off from the bottom end first."

Judy cried out in pain as the gun's barrel pushed inside her rectum. She looked into Nick's eyes, and tried to form a smile. "I'm sorry. I never wanted it to be like this..." Lowering her body down his frame, she pushed past the pressure of the gun, and the pressure of Nick's cock tearing through her hymen. She flinched, then froze as the first inch entered her. Sniffling, she bit her lips, the pain of her first sex washing over her. "At least I got to experience my first time with the fox I love...she can't take that away from me now." Judy forced a smile to reassure Nick as she poised herself to move further down onto Nick's throbbing member.

"Unh-uh! That's all you get, just the tip. Bye bye bunny." The rifle clicked once, and both Nick and Judy tensed. Silence, then Bellwether's curse as the rifle jammed. She yanked the rifle from Judy's ass, throwing it to the side. "I can't believe it. All I want to do is finish off a few freaks, why can't I just get a good gun?" She stopped her rant, then smirked. "Looks like Mrs.. Farmer sprung a leak." Laughing as she watched Judy's head fall flat with fear, and her pee fall to either side of Nick's hips, flowing away the red of her torn maidenhood.

Nick shook Judy to wake her up. "Carrots, don't do this. Come on, you have to get up. You are better than this." Wincing as he pulled her close, ignoring his broken ribs, Nick cried against her head. "Are you satisfied now? Are you done? You've won, just let us go."

"Done? Done? No, not nearly. I think we are going to work out a little deal now, just between you and me pred. Just you.." Bellwether cooed as she licked the end of the rifle, then aiming at Judy's back. "And me."


	9. The look of despair

Judy woke with a shout, her eyes barely able to focus in the darkness around her. She tried to speak, but her mouth was stuffed again with Bellwether's panties. She tasted wool, salty and bitter wool. Her body ached, from her arms which she hung by, to the wound on her leg; from the pulsing pain radiating from her battered pussy, to the pain resounding from the defloration she endured. Each throb came in waves, and she fought to not scream as she listened for anything in the emptiness around her. Then came the sound of a constant slapping, with a bleating moan mixed between it. "Berrwerder!" Judy managed from behind the gag.

A solitary light clicked on, revealing Bellwether smiling a few feet away. Her torso bobbed forward and back with each loud slapping sound. "Did you like your little nap?" Bellwether gasped between bobs. Crawling slowly towards Judy, her torso came into view, drenched in sweat and stickiness. In the darkness, her cry of pleasure rang out, and she slumped for a moment. Bracing herself, she crawled further, revealing her bottom, with flash of red bucking into it. "My, my, he's quite...quite a find isn't he? I lost count of how many times...but I'm sure I'm more fox spunk than wool now. It's such a...fulfilling feeling."

Judy's eyes made their way to Nick's face, who continued to mindlessly pump into Bellwether, his paws grasping tightly her waist. She searched for any glimpse of awareness in him, but found only sunken and dark eyes looking back at her before he twitched. Pulling out with a growl, he splattered his seed across Bellwether's back, landing just over her hair puff. Panting, Nick looked down at the result of his release. He gagged then looked up with a moment of clarity, catching sight of his wife, seeing her eyes water. "Judy! It's not what you think! They were going to kill you, I had to. I had no choice. I-!" He cried out as Bellwether reached between her legs to squeeze Nick's dangling sack mercilessly.

"What did I tell you? You don't get to cum anywhere but inside me. You are my private toy now. This is what pred's are. Don't you see my vision now Judy? But these pred's need training. A bit of negative re-enforcement." Snapping her fingers, she shot Judy an evil wink. Judy felt two hooved hands grasp her mid-section, pulling her up. The relief of her shoulders was followed by panic as she caught Doug's face in her side vision. "I've been looking forward to this all night long. Is it true what they say about bunny's and "pellets?" Holding her wrists with one arm now, he brought a syringe full of deep blue fluid against Judy's nose. "I guess we are about to find out." Squeezing her wrists tightly, he ran the syringe's down Judy's side, stopping just at her hips.

"Damn it, stop! Bellwether call him off, I did what you said. Let her go. You said you wouldn't do anything to her." Nick pleaded as he tried to get away from Bellwether's grasp, only for to tighten and her to buck him back. The sharp edge of a knife poked at his balls, nicking him enough to let it be known. Nick's eyes widened as he felt the piercing of cold steel, matched only by the cold stare of Bellwether's green eyes. He could only watch as Doug forced Judy's wrists from the restraints and slammed her face down into the hard floor, turning her so both Bellwether and Nick could see Judy's sore, bruised pussy and ass. "Don't...I'm begging you."

"Nick...Nick please help.." Judy stammered, her nose and mouth full of dirt and her own blood. She scraped at the floor, only to jerk and beg as she felt the type of syringe first roughly rub inside her pussy, then drag up to her ass. Her blood curdling scream rang out as the syringe passed into her asshole, every bit of the six inch tip spreading her insides apart before the chamber rested between her ass-cheeks. Nick slumped over in shame, having watched his wife's ass be violated by the syringe. He looked down at his own dick, his eyes watering as he saw it betray him, fully erect. "Why..."

"Because I can. Doug. Officer Hopps is looking a little parched. Give her a nice drink of that nighthowler blueberry enema we prepared just for her." Bellwether smiled as Doug laughed squeezing the plunger, slowly while looking back at Nick who turned his head away from the sight, but couldn't escape Judy's pleas and cries.

Feeling Bellwether's heat nearing his dick again, Nick reached forward, grabbing the back of her neck. "I don't care what happens to me, but I won't let you get away with this." Rounding her neck he tightened, watching her jerk her head back to look at him. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you right now..I swear I'll do it." Her smile stabbing him in the heart, Bellwether licked her lips, and slowly backed her ass into Nick, easily surrounding his dick with her pussy's folds. "Then do it. Do it and save your bunny. Do it right now." She slid the knife away from herself, and then smiled at the pained expression on Nick's face. "Kill me just like a pred would."

Doug pulled the empty syringe from Judy's ass, pressing his weight on the back of her chest and pushing her head down. "Here it comes, a nighthowler geyser! Get a good look of this!" Roughly slapping his hooves on Judy's ass, he gripped tightly and pulled her cheeks apart to reveal the struggling hole, barely holding the blue liquid inside.

The wind knocked almost out of her, Judy could only beg and fight the losing battle with her asshole. "Please Nick..don't look at me...not like this..." She cried as she felt her asshole slip, a small lukewarm liquid dripping from within and between her pussy's lips before dripping onto the floor.

"You look away fox, and she's dead. Now look..look at what happens when you go against the natural order." Bellwether bucked her pussy, fully taking Nick's dick to the hilt. Nick could see the knife, he could see the guns, he knew she was serious this time. He closed his eyes, loosening his grip on Bellwether's neck, then with defeat, he opened his eyes and looked at Judy's holes. He watched as the walls of Judy's will broke, and the enema sprayed loudly from her asshole, the blue liquid arcing and pooling feet away from Judy's spasming and crying body.

Judy's rear collapsed, and Doug stepped away from her, leaving her lying in a pool of the drizzling nighthowler enema leaking slowly from between her ass. Only managing a cough, even as the last of the nighthowler formed a bubble between her ass-cheeks, popping with a hiss. Nick angrily shook as he took hold of Bellwether's neck tighter again, his nails digging into her flesh, his teeth bared. Growling with anger he seethed through bloody and flared lips. The fear in Bellwether's face finally becoming real, as Nick was no longer there. Only the predator. "I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill both of you." His threats were finalized by the jerking of his hands, as he twisted and heard the crack of a neck. Bellwether fell still, slumping forward. Nick's eyes raced to Doug who backed away, tripping over Judy's body. He slowly crawled backwards, then stopped after a loud pop pierced the air, and a red dot grew between his eyes. "Hopps! Wilde! You guys down there! You okay? We are coming down...we need a bus! Oh god it's..." The voices faded from Nick's brain, as he looked down at the still body of Judy, then at Bellwether. He felt himself losing consciousness, even then as he felt his body moving on it's own, pulling on Bellwether's shoulders, and fucking her lifeless body before feeling a dart hit his neck cementing his fall into the abyss.


	10. Judy Wild

"McHorn, Jackson, get Wilde out of here. I don't want the little Wilde see this when she comes to. Pennington, check on her. The bus is on the way. The quicker we clean this up, the quicker we find out just what the hell happened." Bogo knelt to survey Doug's body, checking for a pulse he knew wasn't there. "Delgato, take my service weapon, I don't need IAB saying this was a bad shooting." Passing the revolver to him, he waved him away. Huffing loudly, Bogo clenched his fist, his head barely shaking as he prepared to reel back and strike the dead ram in front of him.

Carrying Nick over his shoulder, Jackson placed a hand on Bogo's back. "Chief? You know how this'll look if you hit him now. Let's get our own out of here, right?" He looked to McHorn who stood from Bellwether's body. "Come on, let's check on that bus." As Bogo's sigh of frustration washed over him, he accepted the firm push of Jackson leading them out of the room. Pennington undid the ropes binding Judy, doing her best to not stare at Judy's shame. Checking her vitals, she placed a glove hand in the puddle just beneath Judy. "Oh, that's just wrong. What kind of sick sheep is she? What even is this?" Taking a closer look at her hand, Pennington tried to remember where she'd seen something like it before. "Oh, roasted peanuts! It's nighthowler! Judy got nighthowler'd!" Before she could stand, a strong kick crossed Pennington's face knocking the hefty elephant back.

McHorn turned on his heels, with one motion whipping out another tranq dart and firing into the blur that moved towards Pennington. The shot hit the floor, missing Judy as she jetted past his aim, bounding onto his back, arching and pulling him to the floor. "Shit! Jackson, get back here! Judy's gone savage!" He crawled onto his side, firing again at Judy who bounced about, alluding his shots with each motion. "Damn it, slow down!"

Pennington's stood from her daze, grasping at her tranq and firing a single volley at the small moving target. Her shot caught Judy's ear, flung off in a quick motion. Pennington froze as she watched Judy stop, then turn a hate filled gaze upon her. "Judy, don't move. I'm warning you." Her caution fell on deaf ears as Judy stepped closer to her, not slowed by her wounds. Pennington closed her eyes and fired. With the 'thok!' of the dart, and the groan of McHorn, Pennington gasped and focused her eyes only moments before a grey foot met the center of her forehead, dropping her back and disarming her.

Judy picked up the tranq, staring at it, then looking down at Pennington. Her eyes glazed over, she fired three shots into Pennington, throwing it to the side after it no longer released more darts. She crouched to inspect her wounded leg, licking at it, before turning her tongue to her sex, lapping at the remnants of the nighthowler trapped between her labia lips. Her ears twitched side to side, surveying her surroundings as she chattered mindlessly lost in herself.

Groggily, McHorn called into his radio. "Backup..we need backup..Chief..anybody. Savage rabbit. I repeat, backup. Pennington down..." The radio flew from his hand, propelled by Judy's sudden rushing kick, his tranq smacked away by a strong second kick. The tranquilizer taking stronger hold, he couldn't fend off Judy's motions as she brought kick after kick against his head. As a harsh kick trounced his temple, he surrendered, his hands raised only enough to guard his head from another strike.

Crawling over the disabled Rhino, Judy tugged at his belt, ripping the buckle off. Sniffing at his crotch, Judy pulled free the zipper, and grasped the seam of his briefs. Tearing them free, she gazed at the grey log laying in front her. Reaching to touch it, she felt a hand grasp her foot weakly.

"Is this what you want to do? If you are in there somewhere, Hopps. Think of Nick...I don't know what kind of fucked up things went on here, but I know you don't want to do this to him. You don't want that psychopath to destroy your marriage right? I know you hear me in here." McHorn held as tightly as his tranq drugged hands could, before releasing them and finally succumbing to the tranquilizer's embrace.

Judy leaned closer to McHorn's sleeping dick, sniffing it, then licking the tip before reeling back in disgust. She sat up, her ears erect, and peered at Bellwether's lone body. Her head splitting, Judy gurgled a yell, pushing herself off of McHorn, and dashing towards the fallen ewe. Raising her foot to stomp the sheep, she jerked and grasped the back of her neck, then turned to receive two more tranq darts in her stomach. Bogo and Jackson reloaded, taking aim as she took a solitary step towards them, before falling in a heap.

"Damn it Hopps. I don't like shooting my men, you know this." Bogo covered Judy's passed out body with a towel, carrying her out and looking back at the remaining mess behind him. "Jackson, you wait here and make sure nothing else goes wrong. Can you do that? Or do I have to babysit you?" Jackson stood at attention, then rushed to Pennington's side to pull out the darts littering her body.


	11. Bedside Manners

Nick stared down at the bunny's back, seething as he sheathe himself inside her. As his foxhood disappeared into her warm wet hole, he whispered a silent curse. As her pussy squeezed around his shaft, Nick grasped her sides, pulling her against him. "I've been waiting all night to make you mine." Pulling out, he whistled at the glistening wetness covering his dick, then he smiled as he pushed back into the quivering crevice. Steadily thrusting, he reveled in the unbelievable vice he found himself in, watching the pink inner lips grip his cock as he pulled out, and firmly wring his length as he delved deeper inside. "Oh, god how are you so tight Judy?"

"Nick...Nick how could you do this?" Judy's voice called out to him from the distance. "I thought you loved me. So why...why are you doing that to her?"

Nick's eye focused on the bunny as she cried, and he watched her lift a gun and place it against her chest. Looking down, he saw the grey form he was making love to was now a fluffy white mass. His throat closed, and he couldn't breath as he looked into the green eyes of Bellwether, a devilish grin of ecstasy on her face as she bucked against him. Nick's body betrayed him as he couldn't remove his hands from her waist, his legs locked as he pounded himself deep inside the ewe without restrain. "No...no..it's not what you think it is! Judy, I'm...it's to save you!" As he felt himself erupt inside Bellwether, he froze, the salty coldness of his tears running from his eyes.

"If it was to save her, why don't you stop pumping your cum inside me? Just admit it. You are a dirty dirty predator. You don't deserve a bunny. You don't even deserve to live. But don't worry, you can be mine. For the rest of your pathetic life, you can be my toy." Bellwether leaned herself back, licking at Nick's tears as they fell, then burying herself against his chest, setting herself to take command of his cock and move her cum drenched pussy around his still hard tool.

Nick fought his body as his hands wrapped around Bellwether's hips, pulling her up and down on his dick. He frantically struggled to stop himself, staring at Judy as she looked back him with sorrow filled eyes. "You're lying! I do deserve her! She's my life. I love her! Judy I promise, I'll save you. I don't know what's going on, I can't stop my body. But I love you! I wouldn't do this. Judy please!"

With tears falling from her eyes, Judy gave a soft smile. "Yes, Nick. I know you do." Then the smile faded into darkness as bruises covered her body, and blood dripped from between her legs. "I know you do." A shot rang out, and Judy jolted upwards, propelled by the bullet entering her heart.

Nick woke with a jolt, his face covered in a cold sweat. He looked around the hospital room, it's silence broken only by the steady blipping of Judy's heart monitor. He looked at the small bunny as she began to fidget awake, then look at him. As a weak smile crossed her face, he reached out taking her hand in his own and kissing it. "Everything is okay."

Judy winced as she raised her hand, beckoning Nick to come closer. As her breathing labored, she furiously pulled at Nick's hand, tugging him with what little strength she had. As Nick came to her side, worried, she hugged his neck and nuzzled against him. "Of course it is. You're here, now." She kissed him softly, then looked into his eyes. Using her blanket, she dabbed at the sweat covering his forehead. "No more bad dreams, okay?"

Nick's face softened in his wife's grasp. As a genuine Judy smile beamed at him, he felt his heart skip a beat. "Me, bad dream? Nooo. I was just a little warm." He kissed Judy's nose, then laid her back in the hospital bed. "It's just very hard to keep myself from hopping in that bed right now."

Smirking at him, Judy pulled the sheets back. "Who said you had to keep yourself from hopping in? I'm sure I can accommodate a fox who need's a little comfort." Patting the small space beside her, she shot Nick a teasing wink. "Offers only good for the next five seconds. It's an icebox in here, and I could really use something or someone to warm me back up."

Nick rose a leg to climb into the bed, just as the nurse entered the room, crossing her arms in disapproval. "Um, see...she was cold and I was just going to...warm her up?" Nick slowly lowered his leg, his movements followed by the judging fingers of the coyote. He smiled back at her in return, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, then covering Judy's legs.

"Mr. Wilde, visiting hours are over now." The coyote nurse looked over her glasses, as she adjusted Judy's painkiller drip. "I'm surprised you aren't the one in that bed." Poking Nick's chest softly, she raised her finger to his nose as he winced. "If I had my way, release or not, you would be in a full body cast and out of trouble."

"A few more seconds and I would've been." Nick laughed shortly. "Yeah, but nobody can keep Nicolas P. Wilde down." He adjusted his shirt, covering his chest wraps, hissing as he felt his ribs shift.

"Really Nick. She's right, you should take it easy. You don't have to put on a show for me." Judy smiled at Nick, her eyes hazy from the heavily painkillers flowing into her. "Just take it easy for me okay?" Her eyes drifted close as she fell asleep again.

"How much longer? When can she come home?" Nick whispered, holding his ribs and shielding them from another poke. "Does she remember anything yet?"

Flipping Judy's chart, the nurse shook her head. " A few weeks, she had a lot of trauma. And even when she's cleared, she's going to need a lot of therapy. Somethings we can fix, others stay broken. I could tell you more, but your ZPD is keeping it all hushed even from us. Unless you want to tell me what happened...and I'm guessing from that look you aren't going to." She sighed as Nick walked away crestfallen.

"Just a lot of messed up things." Nick closed the door behind him.


	12. A Gift Box

Stepping into his lonely apartment, Nick grimaced as he picked up the pile of mail, tossing it to the side as he walked from room to room. Passing his kitchen he stopped, then stepped back, looking at a box sitting alone on the table. Pulling his small pistol from the flower vase, he creeped closer, clearing his way to the table and looking at the odd package. "Guess the guys at the house left me a little gift for Judy. That was nice of them." He eased as he lifted the box, shaking it slightly to see what was inside.

"Think again, pred." A voice called out from the living room. Nick heard the radio switch on, "Gazelle's Can You Feel the Fur Tonight" playing.

Turning on the light, Nick's eyes and jaw dropped. The box fell from his beneath his arms. "It can't be...there's no way." Laughing, then cutting short with a hiccup, sat Bellwether. Taking off her neck-brace, she fixed her glasses and then sipped from a glass of wine. "The pride of the ZPD. Can't even keep a dead body in back of a van. Too concerned with your own to even make sure a dead body is actually a dead body. Then again, I am quite the actress aren't I?"

"You bitch! I'll make sure of it this time!" Aiming his gun, Nick pulled the trigger and heard the empty click. Staring at the gun, then back at Bellwether, he snarled and rushed towards her.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now you don't want to do that. I'll tell you what. Let's make another little deal. Just you and me." Bellwether pulled Judy's gun from between the couch cushions, stopping Nick in his tracks with a silenced shot between his feet. "It's real simple, you just open the box. That's all you have to do for now."

"You are going to blow us up now. Is that what this is? You want to kill me and hurt Judy more? Is that it?" Nick stepped back, picking up the box and pulling back to throw it. Stopping himself, he held the box still, remembering what little bomb situation training he had. "Alright Bellwether, you are going to tell me how to disarm this thing. Right now!"

Sitting up, Bellwether downed the remainder of the wine."Stupid pred, if it were a bomb, why would I be here for it?" She sat the glass aside and leaned forward. "Open it. I think you'll like the gift." She smiled as she rested her elbows on her knees.

Nick locked eyes with Bellwether as he slowly torn open the wrapping, bracing for the inevitable explosion, only to find a small plain box. "So I open this and I die. That how this goes?" He listened for ticking, then tried to feel the box gently for a trigger.

"Open, open." Bellwether stamped her feet, tapping the gun against her glasses. "If I wanted you dead, I would've shot you already. With you partner's gun. Set it up right, and this whole ZPD cover-up puts her away and a choice few as well."

Lifting the lid, Nick covered his face, awaiting the blast, then stared inside. His face went pale as he removed a tiny stick from within. Unable to speak, he looked back to Bellwether as she leaned back spreading her legs and revealing her bare sex, in marker surrounding it, 'Congratulations, Daddy.'

"My, oh my, won't Judy be proud of you now. How about I call the hospital and let her know the good news. Or maybe you'll go tell her. Wonder how she'll take it, being in that condition." Reaching for Nick's home phone, she paused. "Of course, we can reach a little agreement. I don't say anything, and you come over here and give your Bellwether some pred."

"You're sick!" Throwing the box to the floor, Nick stepped closer to snatch the phone away, feeling the gun press against his chest. He glanced down at Bellwether who backed away from the phone, and spread her legs again, baring her teeth with a devious grin.

"So, what's it going to be? You be my pred toy for a little while, I go away and she doesn't have to know a thing. Maybe you won't even have to raise our little bundle of joy." Her smile curled further as Nick sighed. She kept the gun trained on him, watching with growing excitement as the fox undid his shirt, and knelt between her legs lapping at her pussy. "Come on, Daddy. Come say hello to your little freak on the way, up close and personal. Show them how much you love their mommy."

Nick lurched, gagging loudly and piercing Bellwether's condescending glare with his own hate filled one. "Don't you ever say that again." He showed his teeth, the thought of taking a bite and ripping her to shreds crossing his mind. As the silenced gun's barrel pointed at his forehead, he looked past it to Bellwether who only gestured back towards her sex. Growling, Nick lowered his tongue back to the sheep's pussy, slipping over the outer folds before edging inside the waiting hole.

Bellwether leaned back to enjoy the oral service Nick bestowed on her, rubbing the gun against the crest of his skull. "That's it, scratch that itch. Right...right there..." She shuddered with an orgasm as Nick penetrated deeper inside her with his tongue, squirting over the fox's face as he lapped obediently at her. "Mmm, a little lower Officer Wilde." She smiled as Nick angrily looked up at her and she spread her ass to give him access. Pushing his head down with the gun, she gasped as Nick's tongue buffed against her hidden exit, then pressed inside. "Oh my, do all foxes have magic tongue, or did that worthless bunny pick you out special?" Bellwether curled her toes as the feeling of Nick's tongue tickled her stomach from below. She jolted as his tongue pistoned within her, bringing her to another wet orgasm, wetting the fur between Nick's ears with her sexual explosion. Still panting from cumming over the fox's oral skills, she looked down at him, a small smirk crossing her face as he shot his menacing gaze at her, his tongue still working on her inner walls. "Aw, now don't look so mean. Let me give you a little gift." She tensed, then locked a leg behind Nick's neck, forcing his face against her as she let loose a slight sulfuric burst from within, surrounding his tongue with it's stinging flavor as it pushed into his throat, announcing itself as a rattling tone escaping from the tight star.

Nick pulled away, wretching as he tried to get the taste of Bellwether out of his mouth. Heaving with tears in his eyes, he scrapped at his tongue. "What the hell is wrong with you, you disgusting bitch?" He reached for the wine bottle, but was too slow as Bellwether snatched it away. She took a long deliberate swig from it before offering the wet opening to Nick. Snatching it away, he rubbed the lip clean of Bellwether's saliva, then guzzled it to mask the lingering wallop of her fart from his mouth. As he finished the bottle, he held it, pondering if he could swing it hard enough to break the sheep's skull. His gaze rose to her, as she spread her legs, then pointed at her glistening sex. Nick looked at his still hard dick, wishing he had gone soft. He raised the bottle above his head, then took a step before it rained down from his hand, shattered by a single silenced gunshot. Holding his bleeding hand, and wincing at the glass embedded in his grip, he slowly opened his eyes to Bellwether aiming the gun at his head, then lowering her aim to his other head. "Yeah, I get it." He stepped closer, looking up and hoping for a miracle, a visitor, anything. As he positioned the tip of his member at Bellwether's entrance, he begged her with his eyes to end it. When she only narrowed her eyes, then licked her lips, he looked away, looking hopelessly at the tall photo of Judy in her police uniform hanging on the wall.

Pulling him closer, and feeling Nick slip inside her, she laughed to herself, locking her legs around his waist and staring into the broken fox's eyes. "My name is Dawn, you better remember it, because I want to hear you say it. Over and over." Picking up Judy and Nick's wedding picture and holding it across her breasts, she leaned her head back and rode another wave of orgasm, fueled by Nick's angry hate sex pounding deep into her pussy, his knot flowing into her with only an ounce of pleasurable pain.


	13. Don't hit replay

"Mrs. Wilde, you have a package here. Oh, is Mr. Wilde not here today?" The Ibex nurse passed Judy an envelope, after shaking it a few times. "Sounds like somebody got a new zPod. Bet it's the hubby sending you some love song to think of him to. Probably not here because his little grey woman told him to get checked in. Will I need to get your legs tied closed, and your windows locked?" She stepped away to check the restroom, then checked Judy's chart, humming to herself as she adjusted the painkiller drip.

"Oh, you! We haven't...well I mean Nick isn't that much of sap. No one can make Nick lay down." Judy laughed, then opened the envelope as the nurse left the room. A covered stick fell into her lap, followed by a small video player. "Nick you sweetheart, what did you do?" Clicking play on the player, she opened the wrapped stick, confusion setting in as she turned it over to see the two lines.

"Oh, hey Judy. Remember me? I remember you. And I bet you are never going to forget this. Pay back is a bitch, sweetie." Bellwether's voice came clear through the video player, and she set the recorder down pointed at a box on a table, as she poured herself a glass of red wine. Judy's sidearm came into view, followed by a silencer as a hoof screwed it on. "I have a score to settle with a little red fox. And you get to see it happen, lucky you!"

Judy dropped the stick to the floor as she watched Nick enter view. Pure horror filled her eyes, as she watched the scene play out. "No..no this can't be true. This can't be real!" She looked at the pained expression Nick had on his face as he thrust furiously into Bellwether forcing her to bleat and cry out with wild pleasure. The camera moved, and she was given the full view of Nick's shaft plunging into Bellwether, splashing her illicit juices everywhere with each motion. The camera panned up to Bellwether's face who licked the lens clean of her sexual leavings.

"That's it, get into it. Just like a daddy would. I can't get anymore pregnant, but you can sure try!" Bellwether laughed as she stared back into the camera, smiling for it's viewer. "Are you knotting me again? You must just be full of that predator cream." She moaned as she felt Nick stiffen, and quickly moved the camera below her to show Nick fully sheathed and pumping his seed inside her.

Judy covered her eyes, crying as she lay back onto the pillow wishing to wake up from the nightmare she witnessed. "It's just too much. I can't...Nick..." Her attention eased back to the video as she heard Bellwether cry out loudly in protest. Hoping the sound was Nick finally snapping and killing Bellwether, her heart sunk at the view of Nick holding Bellwether's legs apart, bouncing her ass on his fox cock, plunging deep into her bowels, his cum spilling from her reddened and still knot-gaped pussy.

"Do it...say it now. Say it or I'll send it!" Bellwether breathlessly yelled as she had her stomach pounded from underneath, each in thrust pushing the gathered cum from her pussy, each withdrawal bring it with a small puff of air from the ravished hole. "I said say it fox! Who's the best fuck you've every had? Who does your predator dick belong to? Say it!" She pulled herself from his cock, only to re-insert it in her gaped sheep hole. Holding the gun under Nick's chin, she whispered up at him so low that Judy couldn't make it out. Nick's eyes widened, then darkened as his grabbed Bellwether's thighs and pulled her up to the tip of his shaft then down again. "That's it, if you don't want poor Judy to have a bad time in that hospital bed, you'll do like I said and say the damn line."

Nick hugged Bellwether's legs to her chest as he thrust deeply inside her, releasing another shot of his cum deep inside. "Dawn..Dawn...it's belongs to Dawn!" Bellwether held the camera to Nick's face to show all the color having left his eyes. Nick looked away, whispering silently. "Please, please don't hurt her." The camera slowly panned down to show Nick beginning to gently thrust again even as his seed seeped out around his shaft and knot.

For what seemed an eternity, Judy watched Bellwether force Nick to fill her over and over with his seed, taking the time to show the camera ever single shot. "I'll kill her. I'll find her and I'll kill her." Judy squeezed the player in her hand as she tore her gaze from it. She turned over, reaching for the bedside phone. As she lifted it, she heard Bellwether call her name from the player. Her stomach turning, Judy listened to the sound of her gun's trigger being pulled slowly. She snatched the player up, fear racing through her veins. The sight she was greeted with froze the blood in her body.

Bellwether smiled into the camera, holding the gun against Nick's chest as he slowly breathed. "I suppose by now you are thinking of calling those idiots at the police department to rush down here and save your poor husband. Maybe even catch me still here." She paused as she circled Nick's heart with the gun, then brought camera to show Nick's sleeping face. "Judy, Judy, Judy. Being around predators must have made you dumb. By the time anyone gets here, I'll be long gone. And I bet that just eats you up. I hope you enjoyed the little show our little fox who could gave you. He gave me quite the workout." Bellwether kissed Nick's chest then looked into the camera so Judy could see. "I think I'm at least 10% fox cum now. Whew, it's just all inside there. I guess I should clean up so they don't catch me by the trail I'm going to leave behind wherever I walk. You know how that is right?" She covered her mouth coyly, then lowered her glasses on her nose. "Oh...right...you wouldn't."

Judy slammed the phone down in frustration, breaking the receiver off. "Damnit Bellwether! Damnit!" Judy opened the bedside desk drawer searching for her own phone. "This isn't over! I won't let you get away with this." As she tried to dial, her fingers became heavy. She missed the numbers on the phone, and felt her head spin. Turning, she fought to focus her eyes on the hanging painkiller bag, noticing it's wording was no longer the same. "No...the nurse..that wasn't...my nurse..." Judy yanked the drip from her arm. Trying to fight the drowsiness, she steadied her breathing and focused herself on gripping the side of the bed. The player called out her name again, and Judy fought the urge to look at it again. "I'm not going to let you...mess with me...anymore."

"Judy, you'd better watch this really close. Your little fox pal might need you to. You're a strong bunny, I know by now you've probably realized I sent someone to do a little switch with your medicines, and you being so stubborn, already ripped it out and are dialing your ZPD flunkies. But that's a bad idea." Bellwether taunted from the player. "Come on, Judy, take a little look at this, you know you want to."

Turning on her side, Judy's eyes fell on the player. Bellwether stared back at her, then tossed the gun aside. Judy watched Bellwether stand over Nick, giving her the full view of the two. Judy watched in silence as the ewe fixed her glasses with a single hoof, then smiled a deadly smile back at her. "Get away from him...get..." Her battle with the drugs coursing through her body continued to shift her consciousness further away.

"Bun-bun. No matter how much you want to get even with me, how much you think the ZPD will punish me, or that you'll somehow make it here in time to catch me and go all savage on me, it won't do a thing. Nothing you do will ever ever, ever undo this." She smiled into the camera, then licked the cum from her fingers. "It'll never change that I just fucked your husband and made you watch. And it won't change what's about to happen next. I'm through with him...now it's back to you." Bellwether held a small baster in her hand to show Judy, then it disappeared from the camera's view. "Mmmph, I think that should be plenty." Peering into the camera one last time, with the baster now wet, she cut the view leaving only the audio. "We'll be in touch."

Judy pushed the player to the floor, her body becoming numb. Unable to speak, she sobbed silently, curling herself into a ball. She stared at the empty seat where Nick had once been, then felt her stomach toss at the thought of him laying there defiled or worse. Her mind raced through the haziness, trying to figure out some way to ask for help. She reached for the call button, pressing it over and over, watching the light turn on, but shut off with no answer. Holding it, she lay on her back, begging someone at the nurse's station to come in. Fighting to keep her eyes open, she finally heard the door click open, and steps come toward her. Weakly she tried to mumble at the nurse. "Call...police...Nick...help." The door locked and silence deafened the room. Judy lifted her head, then shook in the bed, clenching the call button in her fist as she desperately willed for her unresponsive limbs to move.

"Why are you so surprised Judy?" Stepping closer, Bellwether came into view, her hooves behind her back as she took slow steps toward the angered but disabled bunny. Lifting herself on the bed, she dug in her bag, and crawled beside Judy, easily taking the call button from her hand. She rubbed the side of Judy's face, running her hoof down the bunny's chest, then grasping her gown. Giving Judy a pitiful mocking look, she shushed her muted cries, pulling the gown up from the rabbit's groin. Resting her hoof on Judy's exposed pussy, she licked Judy's cheek, and stared into Judy's frantic eyes. "I did say I'd be in touch."


	14. Preyed Upon

Judy screamed in her throat as Bellwether caressed her stomach. As the drugs paralyzed her muscles, she found it harder and harder to struggle against the sheep. Her mind on fire, she could only try to move her head away from Bellwether's tongue. "Stomph! Ge..orfa...me!"

Running her hoof up Judy's body, and pulling the gown above the bunny's breasts, Bellwether gave a mocking kiss to Judy's nose. "Enunciate. I can't understand a word you are saying dear." She emulated Judy's screech, then covered her mouth with her own. Not breaking eye contact with Judy, she pulled away, licking the rabbit's lip as the forced kiss broke. "Did you enjoy the video we made for you?" She smiled, leaning on elbow as Judy gave her with a fiery violet glare in return.

Judy's nose twitched with her fury. "Kirr..you..sweer gah...kirr..you." She pushed herself, straining to lift her arm, but only managing to make it shake in place.

Taking Judy's face in her hoof, Bellwether rose her glasses to rest on her head. "Can't understand that Bunny Burrow accent. I guess I'll just have to check for myself then. Did Judy-Wudy enjoy the show?" Bellwether pressed her nose against Judy's, making sure to stare back into her eyes. Her hoof trailed lower, passing between Judy's breasts, circling her stomach, before reaching her pussy.

Shaking, Judy tried to move and fight off Bellwether's hoof, feeling the pressure of her hoof against her sex. Judy face contorted as the pressure became unbearable, Bellwether's fondling become more extreme. "Donf! Donf!" Judy's mangled words were cut off by another kiss, that sickened her stomach.

Bellwether grinned as she stirred Judy's honey pot, spreading the bunny's pussy to dip her hoof inside. "Ooo...I think you did enjoy it! You should just feel how soaked you are down here. I bet you could water your entire farm with this." She withdrew her hoof from Judy's snatch, showing the bunny the drenched tips. Judy closed her eyes, and tried to turn away from the sight of her body's betrayal, but Bellwether pulled her head back to face her. Bellwether loudly sucked away Judy's juices from her hoof as she crawled atop her.

Judy forced her head up, trying to hit Bellwether, but only tapping her soft fluff, knocking her glasses free and back to her nose. The sudden motion rattled Judy's vision as the drugs pushed through her adrenaline. Weakness fell over her again, and the room spun. She watched Bellwether push herself lower, and followed the ewe with her eyes.

Bellwether kissed her way down Judy's body, nesting herself between Judy's legs. "I bet you wish you could feel all of this. Or maybe you don't." She rubbed the Judy's thighs before lifting them and curling her over. Staring down at Judy as she was forced to look at her own pussy, wet with an arousal she couldn't control, Bellwether lowered her mouth and drooled onto the bunny's exposed asshole. "Now, make sure you watch this really close."

Judy flinched as Bellwether pressed her tongue on her asshole, slathering the rim with her saliva, before pulling Judy's pussy closer and lapping between the bunny's pussy lips. The pressure of Bellwether's tongue rattled her spine, pushing out a screech from her throat as ewe bit down on her sensitive bud. Judy's mind raced as the pressure melded into a dull pleasure, her pussy feeling hotter with each lick of the sheep's tongue. Trying to fight it off, she gurgled a yell, then silenced as a passionate moan "Nnaahhn~" passed her lips instead.

Bellwether laughed as Judy's cry was followed by a splash from the bunny's pussy hitting her glasses. She held Judy's body curled as she bucked uncontrollably with her mindless orgasm. Nibbling a single lip of Judy's sex, she watched her weakly grit her teeth in a futile attempt to stop another orgasm from coming. "Oh you. Don't you know that never works? Maybe you should have kept that drip in? But, then again, we wouldn't be having so much fun." Returning her tongue to Judy's pink hole, she rubbed the rabbit's clit with her hoof. As Judy's scream of release pushed free, Bellwether backed away and watched the spray of her second orgasm geyser, then fall to the bunny's face.

Judy's body shivered with her orgasm, her pussy and asshole twitching against her control. Her face wet with sweat and bunny pussy glaze, she looked away from her own pussy as it seeped her own shame. The sensation of warmth passed her cheeks as her tears pooled, then fell.

Bellwether stood from the bed, wiping her mouth of Judy's leavings. "Aw, did I finally break the bunny?" She giggled as she used Judy's blanket to tie her leg to the bed, spreading the rabbit's legs. "But I do believe I owe you something. You're honeymoon gift." She stepped away, leaving Judy silently sobbing and shivering. "Ah, there it is." Crawling atop Judy, she pulled the defeated officer's face to hers. "Be thankful." Judy felt a new pressure at her pussy, looking down, she saw a small baster, filled with a white thick syrup, in Bellwether's hoof. She looked back to Bellwether's smirking face, shaking her head weakly. "No?" Bellwether closed her eyes, then squeezing the bulb, emptying it's contents into Judy's waiting sex. "Yes..." She giggled as moved closer to Judy's ear. "Enjoy those leftovers...courtesy of your husband and me." As the last bit of the mixture left the baster, Bellwether pulled it away, licking the tip of the tool before putting it in her bag.

Judy's pussy sputtered, overflowing with the Nick and Bellwether mixture. Bellwether quickly scooped the overflow, pressing it back inside Judy's sex and sealing it with an over-sized bandage. Judy banged her head against her bed cushion. Through her tears she kept her eyes on Bellwether as she crossed the room, wiping up her mess.

Bellwether straightened her clothes, crossing over to Judy's medicine drip and picking up the needle. "Suppose you are in a lot of pain, what with your ordeal. Let me just fix that for you." She pulled Judy's immobilized arm and pressed the needle back into her. "You might not want to let that fall out again, Mrs. Wilde." She tapped the machine, upping the dosage slightly, then smiled at Judy as the effects began to take hold. As Judy's eyes began to close, she whispered into the bunny's ear. "And now I've won."

Judy's vision clouded and she became numb. She heard the door unlock, and the sound of hooves tapping across the floor. She felt her body lift, then fall, as her sheets were changed. A mild coldness washed over her as her gown was exchanged. In her last moments in the waking world, she heard Bellwether's voice.

"I need three days to get out of the city. Make it happen, keep her comatose. No visitors. Third day, I suggest you get out of town. Understand?" Bellwether stepped out of the room leaving only Judy and her fake nurse as she slipped under.


	15. Rainfall

Staring out of her hospital room from the bed, Judy watched the rain fall outside the window. Her doctor's words seemed to muddle about her head and disappear leaving no impact. Time seemed to have slowed down for the bunny. She barely registered the doctor's careful touch of her arm, sighing emptily.

"Mrs. Wilde. Mrs. Wilde...do you understand me?" The doctor gently patted Judy's arm. "It's very important that you at least eat. Starving yourself isn't a good idea right now. The food here isn't all that bad, and I'm not saying that just because I'm working here." She looked over Judy's meal tray and shook her head.

Judy hugged her legs to her chest hiding her face from the brown hare doctor. "Not hungry. I just want to go home." She rocked, even as the doctor rubbed her back. "I want to go home, just let me go home. I need to go home. Dr. Monroe, just tell them to take me home."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wilde. I can't tell them to do that. You are in no condition to leave. Soon, okay?" Dr. Monroe stepped away to gather Judy's meal tray and place it on the bed. "Let's just get something in that stomach first?" She scooped a small spoonful of mashed potatoes and offered it to Judy's hidden face. "Come on, it's good. I promise."

Judy rose her head and stared at the spoon and rabbit with sunken eyes. "What part of 'I'm not hungry' do you not get?" Judy pushed the spoon away, then slid the tray away. Grabbing the doctor's hand she squeezed as tightly as she could. "If you try to force that crud on me again, so help me I'll make you regret it."

Pulling her hand away easily from Judy's grasp, Monroe cleared her throat. "It's been a week, Mrs. Wilde. If you are not hungry, there is an underlying problem, and that means we will have to put a feeding tube in. You are not going to sit here and waste away." She narrowed her eyes as Judy turned away looking back to the rain outside. "Or perhaps that's what you are intending to do."

Judy pulled the covers over her back and hid herself underneath. "Don't analyze me. You have no idea what I've gone through." Angrily, she pointed at the door, demanding the doctor leave. The door creaked open, and Chief Bogo lumbered slowly through.

He passed a glance to the doctor, then to Judy before returning his eyes to Monroe. "A moment alone if you don't mind. Wilde and I have some matters to discuss."

Standing up, Monroe walked past Bogo, then leaned against the door closing it. "Officer Wilde is still my patient. Since you people refuse to give us details, and have already interrogated half the staff here, I am not going anywhere." She shushed the Buffalo before he could protest. "Out there you're the law, in here, I am."

Bogo rubbed the back of his neck then sucked his teeth. "Fine, but you don't say anything." He walked to Judy's bedside, trying to get a view of the bunny as she turned away. "Wilde, I'm sorry about this. But we do need to get this out of the way."

Judy pulled the blanket down, then peered at the floor. "I know what you are going to tell me. So don't say it. If you have any decency...please just let me think he's alive for a little longer." Judy pushed herself off the bed, stumbling slightly in her weakness towards the window.

"Wilde..." Bogo stepped beside her, resting a hefty hoof on her shoulder, then raising it remembering their size difference. "I'm not here to deliver a eulogy. There's no one to give one for."

Judy looked up at him, catching the small smile on his face before it went away into a scowl. "Then, where is Nick? Why hasn't he come?" She rested her head against the window. "That's not Nick. He would have been here. You can't fool me."

"He's not here because he's downstairs, cuffed to a chair. Two guards just like you." Bogo pulled out his phone and swiped to a photo of Nick pouting in a wheelchair, locked in place. "You could swear he was on the howler the way he acted. That impostor nurse is lucky we held him back, otherwise she would have lost more than a tooth."

"Impostor nurse..." Judy stood up straight, snatching the phone and crying in relief at the sight of Nick. "Chief...Bellwether. She...she was here and...oh god..." Judy dropped the phone and fell to her knees, heaving. As Bogo and Monroe tried to lift her back to the bed, her eyes raced about the room. "You have to believe me...Bellwether, she had Nick, and then she was here, and she held me down and..."

Monroe held an oxygen mask over Judy's mouth. "You need to calm down Mrs. Wilde. You are going to put yourself into shock." With Bogo's help, she laid Judy in bed, using her weight to stop Judy from kicking.

Judy huffed into the oxygen mask, trying to get words out, her memory coming in scattered pieces. "They drugged me. Then Bellwether...she came here. She was here, she isn't dead." Judy looked down at her legs, seeing a dim bruise around her ankle. A new memory became clear to her, and she shook her head, fighting the oxygen mask. She turned to Bogo, watching his face stiffen. "I need to talk to Nick, please just bring him to me. I need to see him, I'm begging you Chief." She clasped her hands together to plead.

"I don't think she'll calm down any other way." Monroe held the mask against Judy's face with all her might. "Go, now! Either get him, or get me as many nurses as you can find to hold her down." Wincing as Judy's knee hit her side, she shot Bogo a hurried glare. Bogo backed away, yanking the door and snatching a guard as he raced for an elevator. As the remaining guard peeked in, Monroe gestured harshly for them to shut the door. The door slammed closed and Monroe returned her full attention to Judy who grasped her wrists trying to pull the mask away. "Shh..shh! I'm not going to hurt you, but you have to calm down. I'm going to take the mask off, but you have to trust me as much as I'm going to trust you not to scratch my eyes out." She released her grip of the mask and offered her open hands.

Judy shoved the brown rabbit on her back, climbing atop her and reeling her fist back to strike. "Who are you working for? Are you another one of that sheep's goonies? Going to finish the job?" Not satisfied yet?!" Judy's tears fell onto the doctor's face, as more thoughts became clearer to her.

"Mrs. Wilde. I am not working for whoever did this to you." Monroe softly took Judy's fist and lowered it to her side. "Your husband will be here soon. I'm sure you don't want to show him what you are thinking of doing to me." Easily guiding Judy back against the bed, she covered the anxious rabbit's hands with her own. "Is it coming back to you now?" Judy nodded slowly, her expression still full of distrust. Dr. Monroe sighed, then sat on the bed. "Judy, we do need to talk. Just doctor and patient. And I swear on my oath that whatever I say to you is the truth, and what ever you tell me I will keep confidential."

Judy gripped the bed-sheets, keeping her eyes on the doctor as she pulled a PDA from her coat pocket. "Why are you doing this?" She tried to pull herself to sitting, but Monroe urged her to lay back, waving her hand. "You believe me right? She was here..."

Monroe handed Judy her PDA. "I have no reason to deny that she was. I was one of the few doctor's here to assist when we found you afterwards. I only wish I were there earlier." Monroe stood digging into her pockets. "We figured out that someone snuck into your room and changed your charts." Monroe took a small packet of pills from her coat and placed them on Judy's bed. "I wanted to get him out of the room before we had this discussion."

Judy covered her mouth as she read the PDA listing of her chart. "This can't be right. No...no...there's no way." Judy looked at the doctor as she frowned then reaffirmed her honesty. "I can't be pregnant. I'm still a virg..." Judy searched her thoughts as they screamed in the darkness of her mind. "No...she...what did she do? She couldn't have."

"By the time we found you, almost three days had past. What happened wasn't something we ever saw before, so we didn't know how to proceed." Monroe pinched her ear and then coughed. "I was the one who took the bandage off." Hearing Judy's breath accelerate, she stood, filling a cup of water. "I got the others to leave, did the test and kit myself. They are listed under an number so you can see them when the time comes, if you want to see them." She stat beside Judy and offered her the water. "When they caught that impostor, she gave up a lot of information." Monroe waited for Judy to take a large sip of the water and then took the PDA back from her. "I had to report some things to the police to confirm her story. I told them we found sheep DNA, but I never divulged where it was obtained from."

Judy felt sick to her stomach. "That...bitch..." She felt bile rise in her throat, and nearly fell from the bed as she lunged for the bedside trash can. "Oh, god...she put herself in me. She raped me...she was going to rape me and leave me for dead. I swear to god, I'm going to kill her." Her stomach tossed and Judy heaved into the trash, losing only the water she had just swallowed.

"More importantly, you have to make a decision." Monroe rubbed Judy's back as she lurched over the trash can, throwing up air. "I was able to confirm that you were inseminated, I can only assume before this all happened as the early markers point to a vulpine father." Judy raised her head, then her face went pale. "I'm guessing you can't remember back that far right now. I did confirm that what little contents remained inside you after absorption, did belong to your husband. And your actual nurse did mention you two showed some affection shortly before this incident..." Sighing as Judy climbed silently into her bed and buried her face into the pillow, Monroe placed the pills beside her Judy's head. "We don't have long until they return. If you take these, we can curtail the pregnancy. But it's up to you. As I said, I won't reveal anything."

Judy turned her eyes to the pills, then scooped them into her hands. She stared at them, then picked up the cup of water. "If I do this, it never happened. I can go back to my life. Nick and I can move on." Judy dropped the pills into the water then set it down. "But what she did will haunt me forever. And knowing..." The door opened and Judy saw only a red blur before warmth surrounded her.

Nick cried on Judy's shoulder, nuzzling himself against the small bunny's neck. "Judy, Judy I'm so sorry. I never should have left you here alone. I should've broken in here, I knew something was wrong." Dr. Monroe poured the pilled water down the drain, then raised a finger to her lips as she backed out of the room, pushing the guards back out as she did. "Are you hurt? What am I saying? Of course you're hurt. I'll get you a nurse to give you something. You just wait here!"

Judy grabbed Nick's wrinkled shirt before he could get away, holding him in place. "Nick..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Don't leave me. Please don't go anywhere...never again." As Nick turned back to her, his face showing his worry and shame beneath the stains from his tears and sleeplessness. "We need to talk. It's about..Bellwether."

Nick winced at the mention of her name. "Yeah...we do. I.." He rubbed Judy's hand, then pulled it free of his shirt. Rotating his wedding ring on his hand, he exhaled, then knelt. "I made a mistake Judy. Something I can never take back. And I'm afraid that when I tell you, you'll be gone forever."

"Nick...I'm pregnant." Judy rested her hand on his head. As he raised his eyes to meet hers, she offered a small smile. "I'm pregnant...we're pregnant. Nothing else matters right now...okay? Let's just...let's just be happy for that much."

Nick stood. "You're what? How? Who?" As the smile left Judy's face, Nick scratched his head trying to figure it out. Coming to her side, he looked her up and down, then placed his hand on her stomach. "I didn't mean it like that. It's you I care about. I'll be by your side no matter what." He tried to comfort Judy by kissing her belly through her gown, then he lowered his gaze. "I owe you that much. Judy, please forgive me. I did something stupid."

"I know what she did...and that's why I can say...Nick, we...WE..are pregnant." Judy covered his hand with her own. "We aren't going to let her ruin any more lives, this baby growing inside me included. Our baby..." Judy kissed Nick's head. "You don't have to apologize for anything. The one who should be apologizing...she'll get hers somehow. I promise you."


	16. Normalcy

"Are you sure you are going to be alright with the twins? I could always take a day off and we could spend it together." Judy peeked back at Nick as she put on her badge. When he didn't answer, she silently tip toed behind him, hopping on his back as he looked down into the crib. "Did you even hear what I said?"

Nick smiled, then booped her nose. "We're all good. Besides, we trade off next week. I think I can handle a few diaper changes." He rubbed the cheeks of the two sleeping bunny newborns, a tired, but gentle smile crossing his lips. "I have to teach these cuties how to hustle after all."

Judy slid down his back, giving him a loving elbow to his side. "And then I'll have to _un_teach them." Watching Nick's solemn expression return, she hugged him. "Okay, I'm going to go. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. You just call if you need me." Hopping up again, she kissed his cheek. "Keep an eye on your dad girls. He's a slick one." Leaning into the crib she left the twins with a motherly kiss on the forehead.

Nick followed Judy to the door, helping her go over her checklist as she made sure she had everything. As she touched the doorknob, he covered her hand with his and hugged her from behind. "We're going to be okay Judy; don't you worry. Daddy will be here for his girls." He rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck and making her ears stand on end.

Turning her head into his kiss, Judy moaned into Nick's mouth, feeling his free hand rub up her side, sending tingles down her spine. As she breathlessly broke away, she finally lowered her ears, relaxing into his grasp. "I think my mom can watch the girls later on tonight. Then you can take care of me, maybe?"

"Oof, I don't know. I guess I can fit you in. I have to check with my two bosses in the other room. Maybe we can make that happen..." Nick's hustler smile returned for a moment, then he kissed Judy's neck. "You make that call after you shift. We'll work that out okay?" With a small pat on her behind, Nick opened the door, letting the blushing Judy start to leave.

As she walked down the stairs, she held her lips, hiding her blush from Pennington who waited outside for her. "See you tonight, Papa Fox." She waved behind her, and opened the passenger side door of the cruiser. As she watched her home disappear in the rear view mirror, her smile dropped, and she held her head in her hands, beginning to sob.

"Need a minute Judy? We can pull over if you want." Pennington pulled Judy into her side, driving as she held the crying rabbit. "Is he still not himself?" As Judy nodded, Pennington slowed the cruiser, and turned down a side road. "Want to talk about it? I've been taking the course on victim assistance. I might not be the best at it, but nothing you can tell me can be worse than two kicks to the head."

Judy looked up at her, with tear reddened eyes, then laughed awkwardly as Pennington pointed at the small stitch on her forehead. "I don't remember it, but I'm sorry. It's all a blur." She sat up, leaning back into her seat and staring at the ceiling of the cruiser. "It's not the same Nick. He won't even talk about it. He just seems so..." Looking out of the cruiser's window at the passersby, she turned on her side. "Broken."

"We've noticed. But he says it's just father fatigue." Pennington lifted her hat with her trunk, then scratched her head. "Last week when we came by to visit, I don't he said 10 words to us when we asked how he was doing. He just had this look on his face, like nothing registers anymore."

"I thought maybe after having the girls, maybe he would come back to himself. And sometimes I see a flicker...but then it's gone. He looks at me, and then it goes away. Like I disgust him now." Judy bit her lip to stop herself from crying. "I can't blame him. I have these flashes. I remember bits and pieces, and then I look at him, and I want to just run away. But I don't know why."

"What you two went through, I have to admit is the worst thing I could imagine. Maybe he just needs more time. Just like you need more time. You could have taken as much sick leave as you wanted." Pennington parked the car, reclined her seat, and switched off the radio. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Bogo always tells me to try and convince you to take that sick time. Nick isn't the only one who isn't them-self. No one could fault you for feeling upset, downright pissed about it. The thought of it makes us all pretty mad. That's why we have a whole group of people searching for that sheep. I wish I was there to catch her myself." She stroked Judy's back with her trunk. "I want to be the one who puts her lights out for good."

"That's..that's not enough for me. I want to do things to her that scare me. I want Nick there when I do it. I want him to see her gone for good, in a bloody heap, after she begs and apologizes. I want to stand with him as we snuff out her life light." She sat up, her eyes lost, her hands clenched together tightly. "I want to put her through everything she put us through. I want to get enough Nighthowler to fill her up twice over, step on her bulging gut until it all sprays out. I want to take my service revolver, heat it up, and shove it inside her over and over again. I want Nick to bite her neck, and bleed her dry, while she says our names over and over again, pleaded for it to end. Then I want to- " Judy flinched as she felt Pennington's trunk punch her on the back. Turning over, she saw Pennington's stern look, and the police radio's mic in her hand. "Francine...what...what are you doing?" Judy looked down at her clenched fists, seeing the blood dripping from where she unconsciously broke her own skin. "Francine, it's not what you think. I'm fine! I swear I'm fine, I'm ready to go back to work."

"You can't come in today. I'm not going to report anything I heard today, but you better never say it again." Pennington kept her eyes on Judy, one hand on the mic, the other close to her taser. "I'm calling it in that you got sick in the car. We are going back to your house, and you are not coming back until you get some help. The both of you. And if you don't, I will speak up."

Judy saw the fear and worry in Pennington's eyes. She looked at herself in the reflection on her badge. The bags under her eyes, the tear strains on her cheeks, her quickly twitching nose all became realized. "Oh my god..you're right. Something...something's wrong with me." Judy sat back in the seat, weeping silently to herself as she heard Pennington make the call. "Please take me home. I need to be with Nick." As the car started, she snatched the sick bag from the dash, and vomited, recalling what she had said.


	17. Bargaining Chips

Humming in his apron, Nick warmed two bottles of milk on the stove, having just put the twins in the living room. "I tell you girls, Daddy is quite the chef in here. He's got two bottles of the finest lait de fantaisie. Best in all ze city." Taking a quick look at the twins, he lowered the temperature on the pot to let it simmer. "And while that gets all yummy for my girls' tummies, I'm just going to enjoy some Daddy cuddle time." He left the kitchen, and stood over the small beds, a fatherly grin on his face as he cooed back at the two puffy faced bunnies who stared happily back at him. "And how are my little June and May doing over here? Not making more wet diapers for me to change I hope?" He feigned falling to his knees, to the twins delight as they gurgled small babyish giggles. Hopping up, he made faces at them, making bubbly noises.

As the two girls's attention became focused on each other and their wordless communication, Nick returned to the kitchen, retrieving the bottles, and testing them as he started back to the living room. When the doorbell rang, Nick stopped short, sighing to himself at the interruption of his daddy time. "One second girls. Then it's lunch time! Then more nap time for full princesses and and tired Daddy's." He put the bottles in his apron, Nick unlocked the door. "Of course, if there is a bunny on the other side of the door, it might just be nap time for princesses, and fun times for Daddy and Officer Mommy.."

Nick reached out as the door opened, then jerked back as his hand was slapped away. The small form in front of him wasn't Judy. As he was pushed back into his home forcefully, Nick fell to the ground, scooting away. The door shut and locked behind the hooded and covered mammal, and they turned, walking towards Nick slowly. Scrambling to his feet, Nick raised his fists, standing firm between the intruder and the living room.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you are mistaken if you think you are robbing my house!" Nick took a step, then pointing at the uniform hanging on the wall. "You just pushed an officer of the ZPD. You have any idea how much trouble you are in, buddy?" Nick's fatherly instinct took over as he stepped closer, picking up an umbrella and pointing at the assailant.

A single hand reached from within the brown coat, pulling the hood down to reveal a tuft a white downy hair. Nick froze, dropping the umbrella, as he looked at the pair of green eyes staring back at him. "An officer of the ZPD in an apron. Yes, well I do feel quite threatened, but no more than usual. You know, what with all the predators and predator sympathizers searching for me." She stepped casually past Nick, entering the kitchen even as he followed her movements with the umbrella. She sat a small basket on the table and swiped the table with her finger checking for dust.

"That's right, everyone is Zootopia is looking for you. I don't know where you get off coming here, and it doesn't matter because the moment I'm done with you, they'll find you in pieces outside my door. Nick raised the umbrella to strike her. "That's your bad move coming here Bellwether!"

Holding her resolve, Bellwether adjusted her glasses and turned to face Nick. "Ah, ah, ah. Dawn. Remember. We are on a first name basis, my dear dear pred." She smiled and then clasped her hands together. "I'm only here for the moment. I'm going to keep up my end of the bargain and be gone again. I just thought maybe you'd like to meet someone." She gestured to the basket on the table.

"Bargain?! You didn't! You showed Judy what you did to me! You attacked her in the hospital!" Nick swung the umbrella, cracking Bellwether across the head and knocking her to the ground. "I don't want to hear it!" He struck her again, knocking the glasses from her face. As he raised the umbrella again, she raised her hand to stop him.

"I agreed not to say anything. I never said I wouldn't give her the best porno this city's ever seen. Speaking of which..." She dug a small phone from her pocket. "If you stop swinging that around, maybe we can make another deal. I'll be really clear this time around." She turned the screen towards Nick so he could see. "What I have here might be the last copy of that lovely video we made together. I'm thinking you don't want that uploaded for everyone to see. And I really don't think you want to see the follow up video floating up and around in the world." She clicked next, and Nick dropped the umbrella as he saw Bellwether in Judy's hospital room, molesting the disabled bunny, squeezing a baster full of Nick's cum into her, licking up the remnants, then grinning as she sealed the semen slurry inside. "So.. are you going to hear me out?" May coughed, and Bellwether looked up from the floor to the living room. "Oh, isn't that just precious. I wasn't planning on that little development. Maybe I should show them the same courtesy, see how far that freak gene goes." Standing up, she took a step towards the living room. "This is just hilarious, I was just going to let your get framed for the rape and attempted murder of that annoying bunny, but she got knocked up instead. You two put yourself in a trap of your own making! How stupid can you be to keep those rejects?"

"Touch my kids, and I'll cover this house with every bit of your blood." Nick reached behind him to grab a knife and pointed it at the sheep. "You've got until the count of five to get on your knees, and put your hands behind your head."

Bellwether stilled, then held our a single hoof, a grenade gripped tightly in it. "This time...I did bring a bomb." She turned to show Nick, and smiled as she flicked at the pin ring. "You won't have enough time to stop me, save your little accidents, and get away from the blast. Wrap your little predator brain around it."

Nick looked back at the living room, then back at Bellwether. Her smirk widened as she held the grenade towards the living room, one hoof holding the pin. "Just don't hurt my girls. I'll do anything you say." He fell to his knees, held his head low and slid the knife away.

"Good start. So first, you are going to go over there and look in that basket." Bellwether pocketed the grenade, then walked to retrieve her glasses, rubbing them on her coat, then angrily trying to polish the scratch from the umbrella off. "You are lucky I have more than one pair by the way. Or I'd add that in."

Nick slowly approached the basket, reluctantly lifting the sheet. His heart sank as he looked at the tiny figure sleeping inside. The black flossed sheep cooed softly in her sleep, undisturbed by the noise from before. "Don't tell me...for the love of all that is right in the world.."

"Mistake. I didn't give her a last name. I figured that'd be your problem." She stood beside Nick and looked into the basket. "I was going to just take her with me, but with your people following me, having this load of baggage just slows me down. So my initial plan to further ruin your happy life years later just got pushed up." She forced Nick's hand into the basket to wake the sleeping lamb. "Mistake, this is your father. Get attached you little freak and a half."

The lamb yawned sleepily, her eyelids parting, revealing the green eyes of a fox. Nick jerked away, backing into a wall. "No, no, no. You said before..." He held his chest as he began to feel the room closing in around him. "You can't do this to us!"

"I can do whatever I want pred...or guess I should call you Nicolas now. Now onto that deal..." Bellwether put the phone in the basket, then knelt in front of the panicked Nick. "I'm going to leave this little freak with you. Do whatever you want with her. That's part one. Part two, I leave this place and you don't follow. I've got big plans for the prey uprising. I don't need some predator screwing that up for me. And lastly, part three." She rested her hands on Nick's crotch. "You are going to give me a little service, right here and now."

Nick snatched her hands away, baring his teeth. "Never again! Keep your hands off me!" He sneered at the sheep as she reminded him of the threat in her pocket. "I'll let you leave, but I'm not doing anything else. You get out of my house you bitch."

Bellwether sighed as she held out the phone. "I don't recall saying it was negotiable." She tapped the screen and smiled as the upload progress bar began to move.


	18. Surrender

Nick lunged for her, knocking her to the ground, and holding his fist to strike her. His anger rose as he saw her smile at him. The slow upload had begun, and she locked the screen. "Give me that phone, or so help me I'll kill you right now!"

"You were going to anyway weren't you? It's natural for you predators. Kill first, ask questions later." Bellwether held the phone to her chest. "I have such a poor connection out this way. Maybe you agree and I give you the lock code." She coyly smiled. "Better decide quickly, don't want your other little mistakes over there learning what a dirty fox their daddy was later on."

Nick drew back and slammed his fist into the floor beside the head of Bellwether remained stoic. His ears twitched, and his face fell as he looked at the phone's progress bar pass 8% "I'll do it. But no more tricks. You stay out of our lives. Any more copies of that video go away..." Nick raised himself from atop her. He undid the apron, revealing himself. His ears twitched, and gritted his teeth as his sex dangled before her.

"That's more like it. Now get it hard. I don't have all day." Bellwether stood, and tugged her panties from beneath her clothes. As she tossed them to the side, she took a single step before feeling a cold sensation on her neck.

"You don't have a day." Judy's voice was monotone as she pressed her gun into Bellwether's neck. She looked over at Nick who pulled himself to his feet. "Nick, you okay over there? How are the girls?" She kept the gun trained on the ewe as she snatched the phone away. "Francine, take care of this thing." Nick stepped forward, yanking the grenade from Bellwether's pocket, his hate-filled gaze locked on her as he wrapped it in his apron.

Pennington step around the corner her gun held on Bellwether. "I'm on it." She took the phone, and crushed it beneath her foot. "Dawn Bellwether, you are under arrest." As she removed her handcuffs, Judy held her hand out to stop her. "Judy what are you doing?"

Judy's gun hammer clicked back. "This time it is loaded. This time I'm going to do it." Judy's eyes went blank as her hand quivered. "I can never forgive what you did to me. What you did to him. You took my Nick from me." She blinked back the tears in her eyes and steadied her arm.

"Do it Judy. Go ahead." Bellwether dared as she leaned her head back into the gun. "It won't change anything. I still won. What are you going to do when I'm dead? Going to kill the baby too? Going to be a baby murderer?" Bellwether laughed, then pointed at Nick. "Think he'll forgive you for killing his Mistake?"

"What is she talking about Nick?" Judy looked at Nick who looked at the table, then away. "Answer me! What is she talking about?!" She looked at the table, then heard the sound of baby's cry. "Tell me that isn't what I think it is!" Bashing Bellwether with the gun, she walked to table and looked inside the basket. The memory of the video began to rush back, and she looked up to Nick who began slumping to the floor. "She...that's right...what she did...What she..."

"Judy...keep it together." Pennington held Bellwether down and cuffed her. "It's over now, back up is on the way. She can't do anything else." She raised Bellwether to her feet. "You need to calm down." She froze as Judy turned around aiming her gun in her direction. "Whoa, Judy. Let's take it easy. Put the gun down." Judy's gun hammer set and Pennington repeated her command. "Judy, put the gun-!"

Nick snatched the gun away, holding Judy in his arms. "That's enough...it's okay...it's okay..." Holding her tight, he brought her to sit in his lap. "She doesn't get to get out of this that easy. She gets to go away, sit and rot. Then when they execute her, we'll be there." Nick slid the gun to Pennington, and rocked Judy in his grasp. Judy sobbed as they stood together, passing Pennington and checking on their twins. "She can't take this from us. These two are proof of it."

Judy cried as she hugged her girls, holding them even as backup arrived, dragging Bellwether away. Her eyes focused on the basket on the table. She handed Nick May and June, then walked slowly through the officers. Everyone watched on high alert as Judy reached into the basket. "It's not your fault..." She held the baby and looked back at Nick. "You didn't ask to be a part of this."

"Wilde, social service will be here soon. I'm sure they can fix her up with a good home." Bogo reached for the lamb, and Judy pulled away. "Wilde, give me the baby." When he reached again, Judy walked past him.

Sitting on the chair beside Nick, she looked at him, and at the lamb in her arms. "Even if I don't like it. It's not her fault." Nick looked away from the lamb, refusing to look down. "We have to give her a chance. She's a Wilde now. Right?"

Nick stood, holding June and May. "She'll just be a reminder of everything that happened. Can you live with that? Can you live with that hell?" He stared at Judy who nodded. "How? How can you? What she is isn't right. She's a part of that bitch!"

"And she's a part of you. Nick, we already have two reminder's right in your arms. Two beautiful reminders that something good can come out of something horrible." Judy turned Mistake to face Nick. "You can't take it out on her. It's not fair." She smiled at him gently. "Maybe if we raise her right, she'll never turn out to be like her mother. Can't we give her that chance?"

Nick looked at the lamb as she began to fuss. "Fine. Just until child services finds her a home. I'm not giving her my name. She stays Mistake." He cursed at himself as Judy hugged the lamb in her lap. "Right...fine. Name her whatever you want. I don't care." As he turned from her, with twins in tow, he shook his head. "It'll never end."


	19. A Nursery of Regrets

Judy hummed a lullaby to her twins, watching them sleep. As she covered them with blankets, she moved to the makeshift crib where the third baby drowsily whined. "There, there Nym. It's okay, you'll get used to being here. I promise we'll be good to you, just like you're our own." She rubbed the soft fluff of the lamb as Nym silenced and drifted to sleep.

Standing at the doorway, Nick drunk down a brown bottle. "Shouldn't make promises. She'll be gone soon enough." Nick slid down the door-frame, sighing to himself. "The sooner she's gone, the sooner our life gets back to normal."

Judy sat next to him, moving the empty bottle from his hand, and replacing it with hers. "Don't say that. She's going to have it hard, shouldn't we make it easier? She is half-fox half-sheep, just like our girls are half-bunny half-fox. Like it or not, she is a Wilde. All of us are Wildes." She kissed his cheek. "She never has to know otherwise."

"Yeah, go figure. Your mom? Yeah she was this crazy woman, she raped me and that's how you got here." Nick stared angrily at the crib holding Nym. "That'll go over really nice." He flinched when he felt Judy knee his side. "What? You know I'm right." He looked away when Judy began to stand.

"Know what would go over worse than that? Being abandoned by your mother and your father for something that wasn't you fault. It disgusts me knowing how she got here. I want with every fiber of my being to go back and never have had it happen. But it did." Judy sat on Nick's lap, and leaned into his chest. "There was a time where it disgusted me how June and May where conceived. But they are here now. No matter what Bellwether did, these three are innocent." Judy yawned and sunk into Nick's chest fur, falling asleep.

Nick listlessly kissed Judy, carrying her back to their room. "I guess we'll see." Putting her to bed, he stepped back to the doorway of the nursery. "She's a better animal than me." Covering his eyes, he fought the urge to vomit. "Innocent she says." He crossed the room, pausing to look at May and June. "What's so innocent about any of this? Does she really expect me to just let it all go?" Leaning close to them, he gently left a kiss on each of their foreheads. "f I could go back and make this right, would I lose the two of you? Maybe if I had fought harder?" His voice cracked as that dark room entered his mind, the sights, sounds, and cruel sensations still vivid. Staggering, he stumbled to Nym's crib and stared down at the sleeping lamb. "You'll always be a reminder of how weak I was. What that manipulative thing did to us. Just a mistake, a big mistake." He extended his nail and pointed at her furred throat.

The murmur of the lamb surprised him as she turned over on her side, widening her mouth to yawn in her sleep, then smiling softly. Nick drew back holding his hand and panting. "What was I about to do?" He backed away and lowered himself to the floor, sliding away from the cribs and sitting against the wall. "Judy would never forgive me. I'd be no better than her. Taking it out on a baby. On my own..." He slapped himself. "What am I going to do now?" He stood and stumbled his way toward the bedroom. "How am I going to make any of this right again?" Falling into bed beside Judy, he turned away from her, falling asleep to the sound of his own heartbeat as it thumped in his head.


	20. Out of my head

The rhythmic slapping of furred flesh to furred flesh resounded in Nick's ears as he looked to the roof of his home. He panted as his body thrust into the tight warmth, and he held tight the fragile body at his waist receiving his tender assault. Licking his lips, he shuddered at the powerful squeezes at his cock signalling his lover's release. He smiled as he pushed himself deeper and held steady to let them ride out their pleasure. "That's it Judy...let your fox love you like you need."

"Judy? I thought I told you before." Nick felt his body freeze, locked in time as he looked into the face of hatred below him. A loving smile crossed her face, as she pulled herself up, locking him into a sultry kiss. "It's Dawn." Her pussy tensed around his manhood, urging him to move again. She rubbed her hoof against his stunned face, then bleated lovingly as she waved the familiar wedding ring in front of him.

From the darkness, a door opened. "Nick! What are you doing?!" Judy stared at the two, her eyes wide as she tried to take it all in. She held May and June tightly against her chest, words escaping her as Nick groaned, filling Bellwether with his seed. She backed away slowly, sniffling. "What is this? You are choosing her over me? Over our children?"

Nick smiled at her, standing while Bellwether locked her legs around his waist. Raising his arm, he aimed his service revolver at her, cocking his head to the side. "Why would I want you? Or those...things?" He fired, catching Judy in her leg and dropping her. "I'm just another predator to you. To her." He pressed the gun against Bellwether's head as she bleated an orgasm, pulling the trigger and unflinchingly grinning as the pop was silenced against her fluff. She slid from his dick, collapsing in a heap.

"You don't have to do this! This isn't you! Nick, this isn't you!" Judy pushed herself backwards using her remaining leg, cradling her crying children from Nick who took step after step, aiming at them but not firing. Judy backed against the hallway wall, staring at Nick as he knelt close, putting the gun against her chest, between the two babies. "You can't..." She held her breath, shaking her head as she heard Bellwether's slow laugh as she pulled herself up, the blood flowing from the bullet wound in her skull. Her laughter ending as quickly as it began as Nick raised his hand behind him and fired again, the round splitting her glasses in two as it burrowed between her eyes.

"Sure I can." Nick pressed the gun firmly against her chest, then kissed her forehead as he pulled the trigger. As Judy's blood splattered against him, he stood to let her fall. He stared at the babies held tightly in their mother's arm as she bleed. Nick popped his clip free and looked at the two bullets remaining, before he narrowed his eyes then grimaced. Turning away from the dying bunny, he walked slowly towards the nursery to the sound of Nym's crying.

Nick stared down into the bassinet, his teeth flaring at the lamb as she wiggled and reached for him. "She just had to keep you. Just something to hold over my head to remind me of how weak I am." He lowered the gun to the lamb's face, then looked away as he silenced her with a single shot. Shoving the bassinet away, he staggered to the window, resting his back on the coolness. Taking slow breaths, he pressed the gun under his snout, then quoted the ranger scout oath before he pulled the trigger.


	21. Reasons over Coffee

Nick jerked in his seat as a cup of coffee was placed in front of him. His hands shook as he tried to lift the dark drink to his lips. He clasped the cup in both hands, taking a deep gulp, and ignoring the singing of his tongue. He lowered it, then watched as a gentle paw placed a small muffin beside it. "And, that's when I wake up, mom. And my heart just pounds until I check to make sure they are okay and I haven't really snapped."

"Nick, that just sounds horrible. When is the last time you've had a good night's sleep?" Mrs. Wilde sat down, resting her head in her hands as she urged Nick to take a bite of the muffin. She wrapped her tail in her lap, watching her son jitter with bags underneath his eyes.

"Two weeks. Since the...incident." Nick flinched as he remembered. "What's wrong with me? I'd never hurt Judy. I couldn't hurt June and May, they are my heart. The only good things to come out of all of this. I couldn't ruin anything else for them, right?" He raised the mug again, before his mother placed her hand over the lip and held it down to the table.

Mrs. Wilde shook her head, then rubbed her son's cheek. "Nicolas Wilde, I will not let you sit here and doubt yourself." She pinched his cheek, then lowered her brow as her gentle smile left, replaced with a mother's stern frown. "And I will not let you deny any of my grandchildren a good father."

"But mom...she's not..." Nick tried to pull away from his mother's grasp, but the pinch on got worse as she raised a wooden spoon. "Mistake doesn't belong to us. She's that crazy sheep's daughter! I never wanted her!" Nick silenced as the spoon crashed into the muffin, crushing the plate beneath it.

"Her name is Nym. Don't you dare call her a mistake again. She is just as much your daughter as May and June are." She finally released Nick's cheek, then stood to pick up the shards of broken muffin plate. "You know how it felt to not have your dad around. Or did you forget that? Imagine how that child is going to feel. Her mother gone, and her father just denying her existence."

"It's not the same. Dad.." Nick reached for a piece of the plate, but his hand was slapped away. He waved his hand to shake away the light pain. "Mom, you just don't get it. If I accept Mist...Nym, I have to accept that I was a failure of husband. That I did something that I can never take back."

Dumping the broken plate pieces into the trash, Mrs. Wilde paused, then sighed. "And what's wrong with accepting that something happened. You aren't the only one who suffered. But here you are whining and taking it out on a defenseless child." She sat down, then reached her for son's hands. "Nicolas, what about Judy? Why aren't you telling her any of this?"

Nick frowned and lowered his head. "She's got enough stress as it is. I don't want to add to it. She doesn't remember all that happened to her. If we didn't have Nym, then maybe she wouldn't have to..you know think about what I did. Then we'll never have to think about Bellwether winning."

"Wrong." Mrs. Wilde squeezed his hands, then smiled. "You think she'll forget about it? More importantly, you think you'll suddenly forget it? That's not how this work honey. Nicolas, what that sheep did to you two, I can't forgive. But I'm not going to blame my little Nym for it. And I'm not going to blame you or Judy either. So you need to stop doing it as well, right this instant." She pulled Nick to stand, and dragged him to the mirror to look at himself. "Don't you get it? She's winning because you are letting her destroy your marriage and stop you from being the best father."

Nick stared at the tired and broken fox looking back at him. "I get what you are telling me, I do. Deep down, I don't hate Nym. I just see her and I see Bellwether mocking me. Taking Judy away from me. He rubbed the tears from his eyes before they could fall. "Mom...what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh dear, you are a Wilde." Mrs. Wilde rested her head on Nick's shoulder then straightened his disheveled tie. "They tried to take your manhood from you. They hurt your wife, they called your children freaks, and even named one a Mistake. Someone screwed with your family. You already know what to do." She patted his back as Nick's eyes gleamed, and the sly smile slowly grew again on his ragged face. "You get even."


	22. Dawn break

As the door slammed behind her, Bellwether jumped and eeped. She turned when she heard the door latch loudly, and the steps of the guards fade into the distance. Looking at the dimly lit table through cracked glasses and a blackened eye, she announced her inmate number. "Dawn Bellwether. Inmate Z-235344." She sat down at the table, her chains dangling from her feet.

"I know who you are." Leaning forward, Nick rested his elbows on the table. Bellwether jerked as Nick stood up. "I won't forget you. I think even after they inject you, and put you out of your misery, I'll still remember you." He reached into his pocket, and slapped a photo on the table. "Look at it, you bitch."

Bellwether flipped the photo over, and stared at the image of Judy holding all three children, smiling with Nick in the background giving a proud smile. "So, what's this? Proof that you kept the brat so I don't leak the video? You came all this way to make sure of it? Good to see you can follow directions." She started to laugh, but Nick's fist caught her chin, knocking her from the chair.

Straightening his uniform and flexing his bruised knuckle, Nick picked up the picture and put it back in his pocket. "Maybe you don't get it. I didn't come down here to show you that as some plea for you not to release the video. I brought it as proof that you lost. Judy and me are just fine. And we are happy. June, May, and Nym." He lifted her by her chains to her knees. "I wanted you to see that what you did to us didn't matter." He backhanded her, knocking her glasses away. "See, that one was from Nym. That punch was from Judy and the ZPD. And when that needle goes in, it'll be from everyone you ever hurt. But me, I want something different from you."

Bellwether waited for another hit to come, cowering away. Unable to see, she felt around for the chair to stand and escape. "You can't do this! I'll call the guards!" She touched the leg of the chair before a kick crushed into her side barreling her over. Wheezing, she desperately crawled from the source of the impact, hearing Nick's slow steps following behind her.

"Funny thing about the past Dawn. It always comes back to get you." Nick cornered Bellwether against a wall, standing over her as she curled into a ball. "See, Judy doesn't quite remember everything you did to her. But I on the other hand remember every detail. I have nightmares, every night about you, and what I could do to the people I love. I wake up in a cold sweat thinking about it. But that ends today."

The doors unlatched for a moment and the guard looked in. "Everything alright Officer Wilde?" She saw Bellwether cowering, reaching out for her assistance. With a satisfied hum, she stepped inside, holding a box. She ignored Bellwether's pleas, dropping the box beside Nick and patting him on the back. "Well I'll leave you to it. Tell the Missus Hi for me, and thanks for those Gazelle tickets." She shot Bellwether a grimace. "Get what's coming to you."

Bellwether's face went pale as she remembered those words. Before every jailhouse beating, after every missed visit by her attorney, each time her cell was vandalized, or when she was searched for a rough, deep, and humiliating contraband check, those words."Get what's coming to you." She stared at Nick as his opened the box, pulling a knife from the inside. The guard whistled as she stepped away, walking with Bellwether crawling at her heels "Wait, wait, wait! You can't just let him do this! I'm sorry!" She crawled faster as the guard widened her steps. Tangled in her chains, she kicked herself to her feet, trying to reach the door. She stumbled and fell, reaching up as the guard slammed the metal door shut again, loudly locking it. Yanking on the door, she cried out for help. She was only met with sound of the outer gates clanging shut, and the silence broken only by Nick's steps behind her. Turning to face him, she held out her chained arms in defense as the knife came down towards her. She screamed in fear, wetting herself and holding back Nick's arm. As her orange jumper's top was ripped in two by the slash, she looked down at her bare chest.

Nick ripped the scraps of the jumper free, yanking Bellwether's legs from beneath her as he cut the waistband of her bottoms, tearing the wet fabric off. He tossed the remnants of the jumper to the side of the room, then walked away from the shivering nude ewe. "I had a heck of a time getting this from the evidence room. But call in a few favors and you can get anything? Know what I'm saying." Nick took out a familiar sawed off shotgun and set it on the table. "Nasty thing to have around." He withdrew parts of a rifle and laid them out. "Oof, that could do some damage." Then the pulled out a large syringe. "Ah..that's the beauty I was looking for."

Bellwether scooted against the door as Nick presented the syringe, newly refilled with a deep blue liquid. As he set it down, she breathed a sigh of relief, then sat straight when she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and saw Nick's shape turning back towards her. Nick stepped closer to her, his foxhood fully erect. Unable to back up further, she raised her hands to cover her face, as Nick pointed his red tip at her. Her resistance was short lived as Nick brought the heel of his foot forcefully against Bellwether's exposed pussy. She doubled over in pain, Nick catching the scruff of her neck and jamming the length of himself down her throat in one motion.

Holding her steady as she began to gag, Nick raised her head so she could look up at him. "You puke on me, you bite me, you do anything I don't like, and I'm going to punish you worse than what you did to Judy." He pulled her head down to his hips, holding his cock in her throat as he threw his head back and enjoyed the feeling of her throat fighting him. Through her gargled cries, Nick heard her plead for help. He looked down at her, and pulled his cock free. Bringing his head close to the panting sheep, he whispered into her ear. "Be a good sheep, and maybe you'll get out of this in one piece." His hands rounded her neck as he pulled her close, driving his dick into her pussy, pushing the knot inside with one rough action. "Feel that? All of it? You liked it before. Why aren't you saying anything about it now?" He pumped once, pulling himself all the way out before driving back in, eliciting a yell from Bellwether as he bashed into her cervix. "I never got to tell you how horrible a lay you were. Judy is way better, even after two kids, she's just as vivacious as can be." He released her throat and let her finally take a deep breath.

Bellwether reached for Nick's face, feeling her insides turning into pleasurable putty. "How can you say you won when you are here, fucking me like this? You'll never get me out of your head." She started to smile, then puckered her lips, easing upwards toward Nick's lips as he pounded her deeply. "Comparing me to your wife like it matters. I still own you fox. " Nick's thrusts became more violent, the stretching pop of his knot flushing in and out of the ewe's wanting sex. Feeling her body reaching a fever pitch, edging on her first release, she pulled his uniform, searching for his lips with her own. "You are just a little pet, begging for a treat." Her lips were covered by Nick's hand as he forced her head back against the door.

Nick smiled as he cracked his neck, then slowly and tortuously pulled his length from Bellwether's knot widened hole. "I did that to remind you of what you'll never have again." He stood, his member wet and swollen, then sheathed himself inside his pants, the print still showing through. Wiping his forehead, he calmly walked away from her.

"No..no you get back here and finish! I was so close! Come on, you can't be done yet." Bellwether moved to her belly, fingering herself as she tried to reach orgasm, her gaped hole shivering and aching for a sensation that wouldn't come. "That's not fair! You can't leave me like this!" She crawled to his feet, tugging on his pants, trying to pull them loose before he shook her off and toppled her to her hands. Catching herself, she quieted. Her face went pale as she saw Nick raise the syringe from the table, then smile back at her.

"How many times are you going to get hustled, Dawn?" Nick pushed her face with his foot, and shoved her down onto her back. Standing on her leg chains, he pushed chest down, and brought the syringe against her asshole, painfully pushing it past her quivering resistance. As she started to say "Why?", Nick shushed her, then started pushing the plunger down. "Because I can."

Loading her with the full capacity of the syringe, Nick stood away as she clenched trying to hold it inside. She groaned as she grasped her bulged stomach, crying as Nick dug through the box. "You'll pay for this. I'll tell the warden, I'll tell everybody what you did to me. I'll...oh god..." Bellwether clutched her ass, as she felt the liquid coursing through her bowels. "Let me out of here! I'll do anything! Just let me go!"

"Anything? Okay then. I'm not heartless." Nick turned a chair around and sat. Rubbing his chin in thought, he pulled out his phone. "How about you smile for the camera?" His face disappeared behind the flash of the phone's light.

Bellwether tried to cover herself, but the sudden weight of the butt end of a rifle landing on her swollen abdomen was all it took for her asshole to give way. She cried in humiliation as the blue liquid shot forth, crassly and loudly spraying out at her feet. Her stomach began to shrink as more and more of the enema rushed out, leaving a puddle around her, staining her down. Bellwether laid on her side, the sound of her anus sputtering liquid and farting out loudly, accompanied by Nick's whistle and her sobs.

"Didn't know you had it in you Dawn. If Nym could see you, I bet she'd have a ball laughing at the funny lady." Nick laughed and replayed the video, turning it up so Bellwether could hear her whimpers as her butt fired out the blue gusher. Standing, walked past the huddled form of Bellwether, stepping over her pond. "Be a dear and clean that up." He knocked on the door, and as it opened gave a last look at Bellwether. "Enjoy your execution, bitch. And that one was from me."

The door clanged shut, leaving Bellwether weeping in her mess. She cursed loudly, trying to stand and slipping in the mess around herself. She took broken steps towards the weapons left behind, a slight empty smile on her face as she thanked Nick for his mistake of leaving them. "Stupid fox. You think I was bad before, wait until I get out of here. I'll string up your kids right in front of you and blow that dumb bunny's head clear off. Then you'll see. They'll all see." She braced herself with the chair, and looked ahead, her face drooping as she saw the red blink of a camera's light, illuminating a small yellow note attached to it. She snatched it from the camera, then struggled to read as it became harder and harder to focus on the letters. She heard her own voice, echoing in the jail, and then in the room. Bellwether fell to her knees as the television on the wall switched on, and she stared with fleeting understanding at the video of herself spraying the enema out of herself. Trying to look at the letter, and block out the sounds of herself farting out liquid and begging, the words escaped her by the second.

"By the time you read this, it won't matter. That video is going to be all over the prison. And everyone is going to see it. I'm guessing you think that it'd come back to get me though. But police cover-ups and all. Haha. You hurt a lot of people Dawn Bellwether. You almost took us back somewhere primal. You made me commit an act I would never do. You beat and tortured me, and destroyed what supposed to be an important moment in Judy and I's life. But you made one mistake worse than anything. You hurt my Judy, my daughters, my family. And that's just something I can't forgive. I'm going to guess that around this time you should be feeling that nighthowler enema eating at your senses. Enjoy the ride, and I hope you have a very nice life, how ever short it will be. Love...yeah right...Nicolas P. Wilde."

As the sounds of the prison's riot alarm went off, Nick pinned his badge on his chest and took out his phone. Dialing, he took a look at the prison, then slid his sunglasses down. "Oh hey, honey bunny. Yeah, I'm just getting off my break, I meant to call you earlier. I was thinking, maybe we let my mom watch the kids for a night. No, no reason. I just was hoping maybe I could bounce a bunny on my lap that won't pee on me. Haha, you know me. Lunch? I had one of Clawhauser's sandwiches. Nah, nothing fancy." As Nick turned on his cruiser and pulled away he blew Judy a kiss over the phone. "Share that with my girls, you'll get yours when I get home. Don't you worry." Nick hung up, then opened his photo gallery. He smiled as he flipped through the video and images of Bellwether releasing the enema, then he swiped again and smiled at the photo of Judy holding Nym and June, and himself holding May. "Daddy got even."


	23. I just want to know

Judy flipped through pages of a criminal file as Nick hummed to himself, washing out bottles in the sink. She raised her coffee mug and blew the steam away before taking a long sip. "It's so strange, I recognize these faces, but still...it's just not there." She sighed and laid the folder down with the others as she rubbed her temples.

"Whatcha looking at there?" Nick toweled his hands as he peeked over Judy's shoulder. He stilled as he looked the deceased criminal folders she had laid out on the table. Staring back at him were the profiles of the ram's that had abducted them. "Judy, honey...what are you doing?" He reached over her head to close a folder, and then stretched out to grab another before just caught his arm and held him away.

Looking up at him, Judy gave a gentle squeeze. "I was just trying to remember some things. I got our case file out, and so much of it is redacted. I think I'm in a good enough place to know what really happened to us." She pushed his arm away and reopened the folder.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Nick cornered the table and held his hands over the photos. "I thought we said we were going to leave it alone." He moved closer to steal a kiss, getting a quick peck on his lips, and smile before Judy pulled the folder from underneath his grip.

"Nick, if you aren't going to tell me, then I have to find out myself." She held her mug to his face as he tried to reach for the folder. Standing, she gathered the other folders and held them against her chest. "Call it the curiosity of a bunny."

"That's a cat." Nick shook his head, then rubbed his jaw. "There is nothing good that can come out of knowing what happened. Let's just focus on the good things now. No reason to go back to..bad things." He reached for the folders again, this time met by Judy's back as she stood, her ears lowered across her shoulders.

Judy sighed, then looked to the ceiling. "Why can't I know?" She looked over her shoulder at Nick, watching him slump his hands to his sides, then lower his head in shame. "That's the reason I want to know. Because every time it comes up, you get all like that. If you can't tell me, then there has to be something really bad, and I need to know what it is so you don't have to deal with it alone. We're married, that's how it goes. Your pain is my pain, and my pain is your pain."

"Anything but that. I'll tell you anything you want to know, just not about that." Nick winced as the memories renewed in his mind. "I'll tell you about the dinner, I'll tell you about the beach, I'll tell you about the great view from the room..."

"You'll tell me everything but what I want to know. Nick, that's not fair. I'm tired of fighting with you about this. I'm tired of everyone walking around me on glass seashells, and acting like I'm not a grown rabbit who can take it. What happened to me?!" Judy covered her mouth as her voice raised. She ripped a photo from the folder and held it in front of Nick's face. "Why are dead goats in my file? Why do they have lacerations that just scream your name? Did you kill someone? Did I kill someone?" This is torture, having these thoughts in my head all the time."

Nick snatched the picture away and embraced Judy, catching her face as her frustrated cry erupted into his chest. He rocked her as she cried, the folders falling scattered onto the floor. "I...Judy I can't let you go back to that time. I never want to think of you like that again, and I never want you to think about it. You have to trust me, it's better to forget it. You can hate me for it, but I just can't. I owe it to you to suffer for everything that happened that night."

Judy pushed Nick away, her eyes streaming angry tears. "Don't you dare! Owe me? If you owe me anything, it's part of my life. Give me my closure, tell me what happened!" Nick shook his head, and fell to her knees. "Give me something...I'm begging you. If you love me, you'll just tell me one thing, anything. Did I do something bad? Did you? How and why did these guys die?" She gasped as Nick bared his teeth, then she held her stomach, feel suddenly sick. "Oh, god, did they rape me? Did you kill them because they raped me?"

"Damn it! No! They didn't rape you, I did! I did! I took your first time right there on the damn floor! They are dead because I screwed up. I was weak and I..." Nick stared into his shaking paws, then he looked at Judy's pale expression. "I let them force you to give your first time to me. That's not how it should have been. I did things I can never take back. I couldn't even protect you...what kind of husband am I?" He laughed at himself, then fought back tears by staring and swallowing back his emotion. "You don't need to know...please...I don't want you to know." He felt his paws held softly by Judy's tiny grasp, and he breathed slowly as she pressed herself into him. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You could never rape me. I'll never accept that. But I am grateful that it was you who I gave myself to. Even if they forced me, I know I would not regret being with you." Judy nestled herself into Nick's chest, listening to his racing heartbeat. "We can work through this, right? You can open up and tell me about now?"

Nick stilled, then he sighed. "Bellwether. She... I... You..." He patted Judy's back, then pulled away. "I'm just not ready yet. Just give me some time. All you need to know is I got our payback, I gave that bitch everything she gave us double." He stepped away, his tail dragging low behind him.

"What does that mean? Nick?" Judy reached for Nick's distraught figure as he walked away from her. "Nick, what do you mean by that? What did you do? Nick?"


	24. Stop making excuses

Judy followed her sullen husband, her two steps matching his one. "Nick! I'm talking to you, you can't just walk away from this. Not this time. What the heck did you do?!" She hopped over his fallen tail, and stood in front of him. "Where do you think you are going?"

"There is nothing to talk about, and I'm going to see my girls. Leave it alone, I'm telling you this for all of our own good. Trust me on this." Nick gently pressed on her shoulders, softly shifting her out of his path as he walked towards the nursery. He touched the door handle, then gave a sad smile back at Judy as she rubbed where his paw rested moments before. "Just let me carry this one, no one else needs to suffer." As he turned the handle, he felt Judy's soft paw tugging on the back of his shirt. "Come on, let-hrrrk!"

Judy lowered her body as she pulled Nick over her shoulder, barreling him onto his stomach. She stood over the surprised fox, her fists clenched, her ears covering her eyes. "Idiot. You are such a self centered, egotistical moron!" She sniffled as she moved her ears from her eyes, her face torn between sorrow and anger, tears running from her fierce violet eyes.

"Are you nuts? What was that about?!" Nick angrily stood, still in shock. He brushed himself off, before he saw the furious bunny stomp closer to him, pressing her finger into his chest.

"Don't you dare! I'm talking now! Carry this one? Carry this one? Do you think that's going to fly with me? What you are doing hurts more than whatever happened to me. You know that? At least if I knew, I could deal with it, but not knowing? That's a million times worse, and knowing that you do and you just feel some stupid need to keep it from me and take it on by yourself? That's a billion times more! One quadrillion times, Nick! A full quad! We are married. Sickness and health, good or bad, all of that!" Each lowered yell Judy punctuated with a jab at Nick's chest with her finger. Nick backed away, with Judy pushing him through their bedroom door, and onto the floor. Straddling over him, she glared at his face as he tried to find words, then looked away from her. "See, that's exactly what I'm talking about! We can't get past anything if you don't open up your mouth and say something? What happened to the fox that could hustle out of anything? Are you that dead inside? You think I don't know? You think I don't know that you are faking everything just to make me feel better? You think no one notices? Everyone does! Especially me! Did you forget I'm your wife?! Or maybe there's someone else that has your mind occupied."

Nick's throat went dry. "No! Why the hell would you even say something like that?" He tried to push her off of him, but pushed his paws away. "Why can't you just get it through your hopping mind that I'm doing this all for you? Isn't that enough? This isn't a case, you can leave it alone now! It's over."

Judy shook her head, then stood up. "You don't get it. You don't get me at all. Maybe the Nick I knew died, because you certainly aren't him." She turned away. "Go on, run away. I'll figure it out on my own. I don't need your help. I'll bring you back on my own, I'll make us whole again on my own."

"Bring me back?" Nick stood up, watching her move to their bedroom window and open the curtains. "What are you talking about? I'm right here. Like I've always been."

"Are you really? That fire in your eyes is gone. Your laugh is gone. Everything about you is on mute. The only way I get any reaction out of you now is conflict, and that half-hearted thing you say is love. All you do is stay away from me, like I'm some kind of disgusting thing. Was being with me that disturbing? I don't even get to remember making love with my husband. And I don't even get chance to experience it, because every time you just back out. You tease me, make me think that MY Nick has come back. Then you just make up excuses. And through all of this, you keep a secret about my own life away from me. I guess all you can think about is sheep."

Nick stared at his paws, then looked at Judy as her ears fell to her back. Her frustrated stifled sob tore at his heart. In his head, he heard Bellweather's words 'You'll never get me out of your head, I still own you fox' over and over. Clenching his fist, he furred his brow. "Damn it, you are right. You are so right."

Judy turned as Nick approached her slowly. She wiped her tears away, her anger starting to return. "What am I right about?"

Nick stepped close to her, then rested his paws on her chest. "Just..." He bit his lips, then tightened his grip on Judy. "Just let me fix this!"

"What?!" Judy shrieked in terror, as her shirt was ripped open, torn from her body. She stared at Nick as his lips flared, and tried to pull away. "Nick! What are you doing?! Nick-mmph!" Her cry was cut off by Nick covering her mouth with his own. His harsh kiss, began to soften, then she felt a cool wetness hit her chest. Peering at the blurred redness in front of her face, she saw the tears run from Nick's eyes. Breaking away from the kiss, she touched her lips, embracing something in the back of her mind. "What was that...?"

"I'm going to prove to you that she isn't what I want. I want you!" Nick captured her lips again, his paws running down her sides, catching at her hips. "I'm not backing out anymore."


	25. Flipped switch

Judy gasped as Nick lifted her, his paws gripping her ass tightly. "Nick...the girls...we can't do this right now." Her protests were met with Nick's deep kiss, his tongue fighting hers. Pulling away, she panted, flush filling her face. "You are just doing this to keep from telling me what I want to know!" Nick moved again, nibbling softly at her neck, sending chills down her back as his fur tickled her senses. She gave a small yelp as Nick pushed her body against the wall, cradling her stuck between it's hardness and Nick's warm softness.

"I'm going to prove it to you, I'm going to show you that you are the one I'm thinking about." Nick squeezed Judy's short bottom, gripping the pockets and pulling the garment across the bunny's pantied rear end. Judy pushed against him, trying to pull them back up, but they stretched on her thighs. Nick smiled as he whispered into her ear. "Now who is backing out?"

"Nick, let me down! This isn't the time for this, we are fighting!" Judy angrily scowled at Nick, her face still reddened from Nick's caress. She opened her mouth to protest more, but Nick covered it with his own. She broke free from the kiss, and tried again to scold him, only managing a moan as Nick's finger brushed against her pussy. He pulled aside the dampened cloth, exposing her womanhood to the cool air. "Don't you dare..." She hugged his neck as his finger slipped inside her slick opening. "Oh...fu...dge..."

Nick softly intruded on Judy's tight crevice, his finger edging at the entrance, then beckoning her bunny juices to follow as he rubbed her inner wall. "Ooh, almost. We can do better than fudge, can't we?" He pushed his finger deeper, eliciting a small cry as he twirled his finger with her. Her pussy lips rested on his palm, massaged by the small movements of his finger's slow thrusts. Nick watched Judy's angry brow unfurl as passion took over, despite her biting her lips to keep her moans from escaping. "That's it...just let go and feel." He moved his other hand towards the center of her ass, the tip of his paw pressing into her asshole, making her jerk with surprise. Judy's eyes opened wide as Nick's fingers pushed inside her ass, and her pussy squeezed in turn, choking his finger with her release.

Shivering with a silent orgasm, Judy fell against Nick's chest. She pounded softly on his shoulders, her body racked with another wave of heat from within. "I'm still..." She gasped as Nick's fingers slipped from within her, dripping her own sexual juice on the floor. Trying to pull herself together, Judy pinched Nick's neck and tried to recover her angry face. "I'm still mad at you. Just because you made me feel good for a second doesn't change it."

"Only a second, huh? Guess I'll have to fix that." Nick nuzzled Judy's pinching fingers with his head, then raised Judy again from her behind. He raised his eyebrows quickly, then lowered his eyes along Judy's body, making her follow his gesture and look below. Nick's rigid foxhood rested just below her, it's tip pulsing towards the still tingling bunny's hole. She shook her head quickly as she brought her vision back to his face. "Let's see if I can get that fuck out of you."

Judy's jaw dropped as Nick's cockhead passed smoothly into her pussy, his heat blazing against her own, his tip throbbing as he held her still to adjust. "Still...still..mad..." She felt her own sex gripping at Nick's length, begging for him to push inside further and fill her. Judy's mind screamed at her to push him down and taking envelope the fox's pleasure rod, even as he pulled the tip free with a humble pop, glistening with the bunny's sweet lubrication. She drew ragged breath, her resolve failing as she pushed herself down to try and capture Nick's dick again.

"So is the fight over now?" Nick braced Judy's ass in his hands, preventing her hungry pussy from taking it's prize. He swallowed loudly as Judy's torn expression met his gaze. "Did I go too far with this?"

Judy huffed as the burning sensation pulsed at her core, her heart racing. "Stop...stop protecting me from this. I'm your wife, so stop making this into a game." She locked her legs around Nick's back, and shoved an open palm under his chin. The sudden jab knocked Nick to the floor, Judy still attached at his waist. He laid staring at the ceiling reminded of Judy's small strength. "I can handle myself Nick. I thought I proved that to you. And yet here we are, with me having to prove it to you." She rested head on his chest, listening to his heart and bathing in his warmth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried pushing this. I just can't get this right, I guess." Nick rested his paw on Judy's head. "I keep searching for a way to make you happy and be all that you need me to be. But I keep coming up short or upside down." He gave a solemn chuckled at himself, then covered his eyes with his free paw. "Just give me a second to get the wind you knocked out of me back and I'll get you a new shirt. I don't know what I was thinking doing tha-wait!" Nick jerked as he felt a drenched warmth push against his foxhood.

Judy sat up slowly, her eyes a deep violet. "You just don't listen do you?" Judy raised herself on Nick's waist, then slowly rubbed her pussy against the tip of his shaft. Nick could barely speak as Judy lowered herself onto him, filling herself, taking Nick's dick to the bulbed knot. Holding her stomach and feeling the slight bulge where her husband's rod rested within her, she bit her lip, then smiled down at him. "Let me prove it to you instead. Let me make love to my husband for the first time again."

Nick seethed a silent curse, as Judy raised herself, wiggled then thrust herself back down, bumping her bottom against his thighs. "Where...where's this coming from?" His head kicked back as he felt the tight squeeze of Judy's inner walls contracting, milking him with their slick heat. "Time out! Hold on for a second!" He snatched her wrists, holding them as he felt Judy's vaginal assault dance around him.

Judy held herself steady, her aching bunny-hole throbbing and leaking down her inner thighs. She leaned forward resting her elbows on Nick's stomach as he tried to catch his breath. Licking her lips, she stared at Nick as he tried to find words. "You teased and teased and teased. For almost ten months, I haven't had anything from you. I wait and wait for our honeymoon, and I don't get to remember it. You back out after getting me all worked up over and over, then you push it this far. Mr. Wilde.." Judy raised her bottom slowly, pulling herself to his tip, while her body rested against his chest. She watched Nick shake his head in protest, then Judy smiled a warm tear-filled smile. "You don't get anymore time outs. It's my turn to be in control." She pressed down her hips, forcing Nick deep inside, his knot pressing against her, stretching her lips, then her hole before popping inside loudly. Judy's round bottom rested against Nick's hilt, his entirety within her.

"F...fuuck!" Nick gasped as Judy bounced herself on him, riding him with vigor. Her eyes locked on him, he could only feel Judy as shook from side to side, lovingly battering his manhood against her walls, his knot tugging free with a splash of the bunny's love juices before returning again over and over, the sound only matched by Judy's moans and huffs of effort. "Hold it, hold it! You are moving to fast, I'm going to cum...hold on...Judy, wait!"

Judy pressed on faster, urged by his proclamation. Speeding up, she pushed herself upright, bouncing fiercly as she pressed her hands against Nick's stomach for stability, her hips burning, her legs loosing their feeling. "That's not going to stop me. We are married you bluberry!" Squeezing her pussy, she felt him begin to swell within her. "That's it! Give it to me!" Judy screamed in satisfaction as Nick grunted, pushing his hips upward to meet her and pouring his release inside. She shuddered feeling his thick essence spreading inside her, and squealed as she collasped down onto his body, her pussy throbbing and jolting from aftershocks.

Nick's body spasmed as his seed flowed from him, finding a new home deep inside his wife. He sighed raggedly as he reached for Judy's face. "I was supposed to make you say fuck, not the other way around." Judy took him palm and rubbed against her cheek. "I can safely say that their is nothing in my mind other than you."

Judy smiled, then squeezed his paw, kissing a fingertip . "Not done."

"Not done?" Nick turned up his brows as Judy pressed her paws hard against his stomach, and sat up, tossing her ears behind her. He flinched as he felt Judy pulse her walls against his still sensitive fox shaft. "You want to keep going?!"

"Ten months. Ten long...long...months." Judy rotated herself to sit sideways on Nick's groin. "You have a lot of making up to do and I want some answers. So here is how it's going to work my dear dear husband; I know how foxes work, and you aren't going anywhere. As long as I can do this...hnngh!" She tightened herself around Nick's manhood, moving his entire dick back and forth and tapping his sensitive tip against her back walls making him flinch with a startled cry. "I believe I can get the answers I want, and get all the lovemaking I want out of you. And since you are such a good daddy, I know you aren't going to want to make this take too long or else we won't be able to get up and check on the girls." She smiled as something in her head became clearer and clearer as each bit of ecstasy raced through her. Leaning closer, as a memory echoed in her mind, she whispered at Nick with a kiss on his furred chest. "Did you really think a box would have been enough for our first night? Or that I was even going to let you?" A dulled ache came through her stomach as she looked at Nick, her eyes blurring to see him curled, wounded, but still standing up to come to her. As her vision cleared, she saw Nick panting, flinching as her womanhood kept him hostage. "I...I remember..."


	26. A bunny's memory

"What did you say-?" Nick tried to sit up, but Judy's side saddle grasp on his cock surged, making him kick his head back with a yelp. She raised her leg and straddled him again, looking down at him with wet eyes. "Remember what?"

"I remember...I remember it." She cried into her hands as small glimpses came back to her. Judy bit her lips as painful stabs came at her heart. She felt tightness in her chest, a burning on her leg, a foul taste crossing her tongue, and a need to scream. Judy suddenly felt freezing cold, and a feeling of disgust washed over, and her cries became sobs as the heavy weight of despair sat upon her. "No...I can't...I can't believe that..." She fought the urge to vomit, then felt a warm paw touch her shoulder. She slowly forced herself to look at the source and saw Nick, still there looking at her, his concern expressed in his eyes, filled with heartbreak and sorrow. "You've been holding onto this yourself. Keeping it from me."

Nick breath a wavering sigh of regret, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them again, the color drained from his face. "I couldn't let you know just how horrible of a husband I was. I didn't want you to remember what my part in all of this was, how weak I was. That I did something that I can never take back right in front of your face." He gritted his teeth as Judy twisted the fur on his leg.

"How dare you!? Did you think keeping that from me was going to make it any better? That I wouldn't someday figure it out, huh?" She squeezed her fists tightly as she tried to pull herself off on Nick's knot, making him wince and try to hold her in place. "It isn't just about you. Do you have any idea what I'm going through? I've got this anger in me, this humiliation you can't even begin to understand. And you are complaining about looking weak?" She stamped her feet hard as she yanked herself upwards, Nick's knot popping free loudly making the small bunny yelp as her own sex ached it's disapproval. Holding her chest as the sudden mix of pain and pleasure washed over her from her pussy, she stepped over Nick, angrily looking down at him. "You cannot possibly believe I'm just going to let this go. Not for one moment Nicolas Wilde."

Nick fought the urge to stare up at the reddened wet pair of lips between Judy's legs, instead looking past them to Judy's anger curled expression. "I know you're mad, I get it. You've got to know I tried, you have to remember that much right? You know I didn't want any of that to happen. I did all I did for you, Judy. All for you." He tried to raise his voice, but he cracked as Judy's tears fell from her cheeks, billowing from her furious eyes. "Okay, yes. You are right, maybe I should've told you something. But, what do you want me to do, now?"

Judy wiped her eyes, choking back a sniffle. "Just sit there and shut up." She lowered herself down, reaching behind herself to grasp Nick's shaft. Guiding it and she edged herself down his prone body, she poked it between her grey round cheeks, finding their center and pressing it against the head of Nick's cock. With a grunt of effort, she pushed asshole over Nick's dick, enveloping in with a flinch. "I know you aren't weak. I'm so angry that you think you haven't done enough. You did more than enough. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't either of our faults. We are going to talk this all out, and we are going to be better for it. But right now...right now my sweet sly fox..I've got some things I've got to work through." Nick cried out as he felt Judy's pace quicken, her moans becoming louder with each slap of her bottom on his thigh.


End file.
